Star Wars the Clone Wars: The Ultimate Hunter
by Tigerboy101
Summary: Cad Bane has always been know as the best Bounty Hunter in the galaxy. And for him, the job he has just been offered on Mandalore is nothing new or special to him. But what happens when Bane runs into another great hunter, one that may hurt his reputation? And what happens when he is forced to form an alliance with this well known hunter? T for suggestive stuff, rom. and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Star Wars Fanfic, I hope you enjoy the story! I am aiming at at least up to 12 or at the most 15 chapters, so their are many more to come in the future. Enjoy the story! ****And Please don't hesitate to REVIEW! **

**P.S Check out my poll question that I posted on my profile! I want to see what you guy's opinions are on that! :)**

* * *

Bane slid off of his elite his star fighter, sending a small cloud of sand into the air as he landed on his feet. His techno service droid Todo was rustling around in the backseat of the star fighter clumsily. Bane sighed in frustration as he turned back around toward the ship. The droid sat up awkwardly, a small metal case clutched in one arm.

"Todo, stop acting like a complete idiot!" Bane demanded.

Todo scratched his tiny, metal, head nervously and said, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry sir. Bu- But I was just going to point out that you forgot the package." He held up the metal case in his hand for his master to see, and then tossed it to him.

"And I'm not a butler droid!" Todo called to Cad Bane as he turned back toward the desert like houses up ahead.

"You are to me!" Bad retorted without turning back. "That's all your good for anyway you stupid piece of scrap…" Bane muttered under his breath.

He had used Todo as a bomb on their first mission together, destroying the droid completely. But Bane had rebuilt him later, for another mission against the Hut lords. He had treated Todo like a slave, ordering for him to do this, do that, do everything in fact. Cad Bane could care less what happens to him though, spite the fact that he believes Todo is useless and replaceable.

Bane trudged through the sand, determined to make it to the drop off point. He was just finishing a hit and run job in coruscant. The case he was carrying contained a valuable Jedi artifact, that the dark lord, Darth Sidous believed would give him an advantage against the peacekeepers. But once again, the heartless Cad Bane didn't care what the job was as long as he got a handful of credits (Money) in return. This was one of the reasons he usually worked alone, so that way he could have all the money to himself.

Cad Bane approached the entrance to the Sand covered town. Tatooine was the planets name. Bane liked this place the most, because it was one of the few places where you mostly found other bounty hunters at. But then again, he worked alone.

Bane eyed one of the larger houses bordering the Cantina. He could the approaching sound of jazz-like music as he passed by the Cantina.

Suddenly, two white figures walked down the alley bordering the house. Cad bane lunged against the wall beside him.

Bane knew the sound of their footsteps anywhere.

Clones.

They were the Republic's main soldier, built to serve under their command only. However, two clones were nothing compared to how many of them Bane had killed in his career. But the last thing Bane needed right now, was another man hunt for him. So he decided to avoid the clones.

He hugged the corner, as the two clone soldiers passed right by him, nearly brushing the tip of his boot. Bane turned the corner again once he was sure it was clear, and then ascended up the stairs into the supposedly abandoned house.

The house was literally empty. There was barely anything in the house, except a few old chairs and a broken table leaned against a window.

But a clever bounty hunter like Cad Bane had a method to his madness.

Bane crouched down next to the frame of where a bed was supposed to be. Dust clung to an old, round rug on the ground in front of the frame. Bane pulled the rug out of the way to reveal a metal hatch in the hard sandstone. Definitely not one of his #1 best hideouts, but it was the closest.

He punched in the access code, then tapped enter on the keypad. Then he tugged on the hatch's handle, opening it up enough for him to squeeze through. Bane closed the hatch behind him, and then while holding onto his hat with one hand, he leapt down into a small room.

It wasn't the #1 best cleaned hideout either. The room was coated with a layer of dust, which covered the ground and a hologram projector at the end of the room. There were a few spare blaster rifles in the Maintenance closet beside the hologram projector, but they weren't nearly as good as bane's Persuaders.

"Home, sweet home," Bane chuckled.

He walked toward the end of the room where the projector was and flipped it on.

And sure enough, Darth Sidious's intimidating image appeared on screen.

"Do you have the cargo I requested Bane?" The dark lord asked him quietly.

"Yes, but I want my credits first," Bane insisted.

Sidious chuckled at this. "As you wish."

At that exact moment footsteps sounded from above the hatch, and then disappeared a minute later.

"I trust you are satisfied now?" The dark lord asked him.

"Yes, I can see the payment case on my scanners." Bane replied, glancing at the image on his wrist cam.

"Now, the artifact?"

"I'm processing it to you now, hold on." Bane told him firmly as he inserted the case into the transportation slot. A few minutes passed before Sidious spoke up.

"Package received. Another job well done Cad bane. I have another job for you, if you're interested in making some more currency that is." Sidous offered.

"You know I am, get on with it." Bane pressed intriguingly.

"My spies on Mandalore report that the Death watch is harassing their progress in completing their mission. I want you to put an end to their group permanently." Sidious informed him.

The Death Watch were a small army of ancient warriors and a terrorist group that had fought for control for Mandalore, claiming that it belonged to them due to its ancestry to the Death Watch. They were a dangerous rival to trifle with, even for Cad Bane, due to their impressive arsenal of weapons and their armor.

"The whole Death Watch?" Bane asked in disbelief.

"No. I have certain targets I want you to eliminate that contribute toward the Death Watch's morale and strength that pose a threat to my spies." Sidious explained. "But, perhaps your reputation has been exaggerated." He added mockingly.

Bane glared at Sidious's image for daring to defy him, but didn't dare talk back. He knew how powerful this Sith Lord was. He could choke Bane to death right now if he wanted to.

"I want 10 grand for every target I kill, and I want the best star fighter you can provide me with." Bane demanded swiftly.

"Oh, and uh… double my usual rate for the total job." He finished calmly.

"You're conditions will be meet, I assure you… as long as you finish the task alive that is." Sidious assured him darkly.

"Here is the list of targets you will need, and where you will find them at. Pre Viszla is optional, but you will be given a 50,000 credit bonus if you manage to annihilate him." Sidious told him, as a list of 3 targets printed onto the projection table.

Bane gave him an evil grin, his red eyes gleaming. "You've got a deal." Bane replied, satisfied with the terms.

"Very good. Go about your business after you finish the task, your payments will be delivered to your nearest doorstep. Good luck." Sidious informed him, before his holographic image faded away.

* * *

**Their is the first chapter of my Star Wars Fanfic. Chapter two is already posted.**

**Chapter two Preview: Cad Bane makes a brief stop at the Cantina, where he runs into a group of bounty hunters, who give him a intriguing proposal.**


	2. The Dark Hero

**Here's chapter two. Their's not really much for me to say, so just read the chapter!**

**P.S Check out my poll question that I posted on my profile! I want to see what you guy's opinions are on that! :)**

* * *

Bane swept up his payment case from the floor of the deserted house. He unlocked the case and opened it, to reveal a pleasing sight: 100,000 golden, unmarked credits all placed in an orderly fashion. He fingered the credits favorably, than closed the case and sat up from the dusty floor.

He casually walked outside and down the sandy steps. Then he headed toward his favorite place which was still playing jazzy music inside, the Cantina.

He walked inside, greeted by a few pirates, who were propped against the side of the entrance, but bane payed no heed to them.

To his discouragement, all of the stools were filled, but he wasn't going to let that stop him.

He walked up to one of the pirates that had greeted him, who was now seating in one of the stools.

"Hey buddy, you're in my seat." Bane implied.

"What? No I'm not!" The pirate responded.

Bane wasn't going to take no for an answer. He grabbed him by the throat and tossed the pirate against the wall.

He calmly settled himself in the now open stool. "Thanks friend." Bane told him coldly as he propped his feet up on the table in front of him, carelessly knocking over a drink.

The pirate pulled out a large blaster pistol and pointed it at the back of Bane's head. "Who do you think you are waltzing in here like that?" The pirate demand angrily.

Bane stayed relaxed, secretly grasping one of his pistols. "That's a good question. How bout I help you answer it?" He offered.

He grabbed the pirate's blaster hand and cracked it sideways making him drop his blaster into Bane's other waiting hand. The pirate let out a growl of pain as Bane pinned him against the wall, and started to chock him. "The name's Bane!" He spat in the pirate's ear.

"I- I guess I must've been mistaken about the seat." The pirate croaked angrily.

"That's what I thought." Bane answered in his usual deep tone as he dropped the pirate to the ground.

He sat back down in his stool and put the blaster pistol in his duster. The pirate started toward the entrance, but stopped halfway at the counter and pulled a second blaster pistol out of his cup.

But when he turned back around to face his assailant, three laser bolts blew through his chest, as he hit the ground dead.

The music stopped at the sudden shots, and every sound in the Cantina stopped dead. Everyone gasped in shock at the sight.

Bane had one of his persuaders drawn, as smoke drew from the barrel of his blaster as he put it back into its holster.

He noticed the shocked looks of everyone around the Cantina.

But all he did was shrug and said, "What are you all looking at? He took my seat."

A few nervous laughs sounded from other bounty hunters around the Cantina before the music came back on and the commotion started up again.

A moment later, two patrons came in and pulled the pirate's corpse out into the back alley of the cantina.

The bartender, a Zabrak male, cautiously came over to where Bane was from the other side of the counter. "So… what'll it be today Cad Bane?" The bartender asked him, trying his best to be cheerful.

"Your strongest drink, I don't care what it is." Bane replied carelessly as he tossed 20 credits on the counter. "Keep the extras, I don't need it."

"Thanks man, anything for the best bounty hunter in the galaxy." The bartender responded back.

"Yeah whatever just get me that drink." Bane muttered crossly.

"Hey, you." A rough voice sounded from beside Bane.

He spun to the side to find himself face to face with a large, Trandoshan bounty hunter. A large robotic bounty hunter and a female Thelin hunter were also behind him.

"You owe me a drink." The reptilian hissed at him.

"I don't owe you anything lizard," Bane replied in his harsh tone.

The reptilian hunter gestured to the ground where the spilled drink was on the ground.

Bane sighed doubtfully but passed him 10 credits. "That should cover it."

"Thankssssssss…." The lizard hissed the word to him.

"The name's Bossk." The bounty hunter told him.

"I know who you are, I saw you stand up for that brat back at the prison." Bane told him.

"You mean Boba?" Bossk asked him.

"Yeah, if that's his name I guess."

"Anyway, this is High Singer." Bossk assured to the enormous robot behind him. High Singer growled menacingly in response, bowing his head slightly. "And this is Latts Razzi." The Thelin hunter gestured a greeting to Bane.

"We're all in the same group of bounty hunters, looking for a job, and more team membersssssssss…." Bossk informed him with a hiss. "You got one?"

"On Mandalore." Bane confirmed bluntly.

The bartender came by and put Bossk and Bane's drinks at the counter. Bane picked his up immediately and took a long sip before tossing the empty cup aside.

"But I don't work in teams." He added.

"Does it pay well?" Latts asked him, ignoring Bane's rebuke.

"Look lizard, I already told you I work alone. I don't want to have my credits split with 3 other hunters. Besides, I get the job done a lot easier alone." Bane explained impatiently.

"At least tell us what the pay is if you get the job done." Bossk asked him.

"About 230,000 total, 280,000 if I finish the bonus objective." Bane explained.

High singer's menacing growling sounded from beside the two bounty hunters.

"What's this rust bucket saying?" Bane asked.

"He says that we could split the bounty 57,500 credits for each of us, allowing all of us to go home happy." Bossk explained.

High singer nodded at the explanation.

"Only 57500?!" Bane asked in disbelief. "No deal."

Bossk hissed with annoyance but turned back toward the other two hunters. "Suite yourself hothead."

Cad Bane hadn't noticed all this time that while Bossk and he had been arguing, Latts had taken his target list.

"Pre Vizsla? The Death Watch?" Latts read on the target list.

"Hey give that back!" Bane protested as he snatched it from her hands.

She made no move to take it back.

"The Death Watch? You really think you can take on the whole Death Watch by yourself?" Latts asked him doubtfully.

"No, I don't think I can, I know I can." Bane countered.

"You'll need us if you're thinking of taking on the Death Watch." Bossk insisted.

Bane sighed with frustration. Now that he thought about it, he could use the help. But he wasn't going to let them join for that high a price.

"I have another idea, if you are intrigued." Bane offered.

"What do you propose?" Bossk asked.

"You will each get a share of the hunt, but I get 100,000 credits when we're done with this. Take it or leave it." Bane insisted.

High singer's mechanical beeping spoke up again.

"He says that the 3 of us will only get 43,000 credits each!" Bossk protested.

"Either take the job, or no pay." Bane insisted.

"What do you think High Singer?" Bossk turned to his robotic companion.

High singer nodded, followed by more mechanical commotion.

"What about you Latts?"

"I don't like the fact that we aren't getting the same cut, but I think I can live with that amount of money." Latts responded.

Bossk sighed with frustration, clearly disagreeing, but knew he was beat.

"Alright than, bossssssssss…. Where do you want us?" Bossk reluctantly asked Bane.

Bane's mouth formed a grin of satisfaction. "I'm settling here a little longer if you all don't mind." Bane responded.

Another conversation in the back of the room had caught Bane's attention.

Two human bounty hunters were talking in the back of the room.

"No, I'm telling you man, this guy took my bounty, right there in front of my sniper scope!"

"Did you get a good look at him?" The other bounty hunter asked.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure I know what species he is. He's a cat." The first hunter told him.

His friend laughed. "A cat? You're joking right? It's rare to find any cats in this galaxy, let alone a bounty hunter cat!"

But the other hunter looked uncertain. "I don't know man… I've heard of a bounty hunter that looked just like him. He's a feline bounty hunter called the Dark hero. Legend says that he earned his name by single handedly killing three crime lords, than killing the Jedi Knight that tried to arrest him. He wasn't even a bounty hunter than."

"And you believe that was who you saw?"His friend asked doubtfully.

"Yeah! He had this grey tail sticking out the back of his duster, and a Mandalorian helmet. It's just like in the legends, I'm telling you!"

That was all Bane needed to hear. A bounty hunter better than him? No way! If he could just find this, "Dark Hero" he could put him in his place and show everyone that he was the best…

His thoughts were interrupted, when Bossk spoke up. "Are we going to sit here all day like a bunch of idiots? Or are we gonna kill us some Mandalorians?"

"And that's just what we're going to do," Bane assured him as he sat up from his stool.

The other hunters followed bane through the Cantina door.

Little did he know, that sitting across from them the whole time, was a figure with a Mandalorian helmet and a duster.

* * *

**Theirs the second chapter for you. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far, and yes the action is coming up next, so don't get bored now.**

**Chapter 3 preview: Cad Bane travels to Mandalore, where the group starts to put their plan to assassinate their targets into action. But during the attempt, Bane and his group is taken by ****surprise by the Death watch, and an unknown adversary confronts Bane...**


	3. Disaster

**Sorry for the delay everyone, I have been busy with my other stories, but this chapter should be well worth the wait for those of you who were waiting on this story. Enjoy!**

**P.S Check out my poll question that I posted on my profile! I want to see what you guy's opinions are on that! :)**

* * *

Bane's ship sailed through outer space, slowly approaching Mandalore. Bossk had just entered through the back door of it, as he sat down in the chair beside Cad Bane.

"What do you want lizard?" Bane asked harshly.

"Nothing, I am just waiting for us to get down to Mandalore so we can do our job," Bossk replied, glaring at Bane briefly.

"But let me ask you, Cad Bane, just what do you plan to do once we reach Mandalore?" Bossk asked.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out," Bane replied sharply.

Bossk hissed with annoyance. "So it's going to be like that then huh?"

"Yes lizard, do you have a problem with that?" Bane growled.

Bossk wasn't intimidated, but knew it wasn't worth losing the job over. "No," he replied reluctantly with a hiss.

The door opened behind them, to reveal Latts and Highsinger just entering the room.

"We are approaching Mandalore now, get ready," Bane informed them. Bossk readied his blaster rifle, changing the clip on it, as Latts walked up beside him.

The ship had just entered Mandalore's atmosphere, and was starting to slowly approach the city below them.

"Now, we just have to find a landing space….." Bane thought.

The Public spaces for landing were mostly closed at this point, but that wasn't going to stop Cad Bane from getting a landing spot. He turned the ship in the direction of a private landing spot, just next to the coast on the docks. Cargo crates flooded the spaces around it, as he started to lower the ship onto the platform. He could see a group of Mandalorian guards start to surround his ship, which was starting to land.

"Looks like we have company," Bossk hissed.

Cad Bane sat up from his command chair, as he glared at the guards starting to close in on his ship with their electrostaffs.

"Let me handle them," Bane told the others as he opened the ramp of the ship.

Bossk and Latts both exchanged glances, while Highsinger just sat there obediently, waiting for Bane to finish the job.

"He really thinks he can take on all those guards by himself?" Latts said amusingly.

"Fat chance," Bossk hissed with amusement, "I'm actually interested to see how he manages to pull this off."

Bane stepped through the automatic door of the ship, as it closed behind him a moment later. He continued down the ramp, keeping his hat lowered as he approached the guards, which he had counted at least four of. One guard approached him, his staff readied.

"Sir, you are on federal private property, I am afraid you will have to find another spot to land," he insisted.

Cad Bane just stayed standing where he was. When he hadn't moved, the guard didn't take this very well.

"Sir, I will not warn you again! Get back in your ship, or we will be forced to arrest you!" The guard threatened, as the other ones readied their staffs.

Cad Bane just chuckled at this. "Go ahead," he insisted, reaching down near his sides.

The other three lowered their staffs as the forth started toward Bane to arrest him, just the moment he had been waiting for.

"Put your hands out," the guard ordered.

Bane brought his arms up as the guards brought handcuffs forward.

"Here's my hands," Bane said as he shot all four with his persuaders, before they could react, as their limp bodies hit the ground, dead. One alive guard started to crawl away, desperately trying to get to his com link which was starting to beep repeatedly. Right before his hand reached the com, Bane crouched down beside him, and shot him in the head, just as the com came on.

"Squad Alpha, we heard shooting, what was all that? Hello? Alpha come in!"

Bane walked up to the com, then crushed it with his foot, leaving only a few metal scraps in its place. "Alpha's having a day off," Bane said with a grin, as Bossk and the other few bounty hunters exited through the back of the ship.

"He's pretty good," Latts whispered to Bossk as they met up with Cad Bane.

"Alright everyone, listen up! I want all these bodies cleared out before the next patrol gets here! We will then hide our ship in one of the used Cargo Crates, where High Singer will stand guard in case one of the patrols decides to pay a visit. You two will help hunt one of the targets, while I deal with another. But as we do this, I want us all to stay in touch, using this com links," Cad Bane explained as he handed one to each of the bounty hunters. He turned to Highsinger. "If anything happens to the ship, you tell me immediately." Highsinger nodded in reply, followed by more robotic commotion. "Now get to work! We will rendezvous at the main office building once we finish the first two targets," Bane ordered, as the bounty hunters started to dump the corpses into the ocean.

* * *

The squad leader lowered his com link from his ear, turning to his group of guards. "Alpha just went dark, we are going to move in to investigate, follow me."

However, one guard hesitated. "But sir, what happens if the Death Watch attacks? We are more vulnerable now more than ever now that the duchess is-"

"Do not speak of the Duchess, it is forbidden to speak her name!" The leader snapped at his fellow guardsmen.

"And the Death Watch are the least of our worries right now, for all we know they could be attacking Alpha right now! Now move it!" The squad leader ordered, as they fell back in line.

* * *

Bossk and Razzi waited patiently, as Bane finished parking the ship in a cargo container, sitting above another one in the center of them all. Highsinger kept a look out for any guard patrols or witnesses, his modified blaster rifle readied. Bane stepped out of the container a moment later, as he shut both of the doors tightly, using his rocket boots to stay in the air long enough. He drifted back down to the ground afterwards, landing beside Bossk.

"You all know what to do now, report to the rendezvous point once you are done there. Make it quick and undetected, I would much rather get off of this hole without being plugged full of charges," Bane said. "That is all, now get moving!"

Bossk and Latts separated from Bane, as he hopped off the cargo crates onto the ground.

He put his Persuaders back into his holsters, as he covered them with his brown duster, before casually walking into the street. He could hear the rapid movement of a guard patrol behind him, but he continued to keep at a slow pace. If he wanted to keep undetected at all, then he would have to keep himself slow and steady.

Cad Bane lowered his hat as he passed by two guards with blasters and shields, as they ran past him to the Cargo area. After they had passed by, he started to gain speed as he darted around the corner into a narrow alley, to check his wrist bracer. After examining the 1st target, he checked where he was last seen: The Town Square.

It was a discouraging sight.

Bane knew how large the town square was, and just how many people were probably walking through it right now. If he wanted to get anywhere close to the target, he had to either find the right information, or a shortcut. And that would be no easy task, when it comes to dealing with the Death Watch.

The Bounty Hunter continued through the alley, until he reached the crossroads, leading to 3 different directions. Looking above him, he noticed how large the buildings were, which would make the perfect view point for finding a target. He rocket booted up to the top, until he reached the top of one of the skyscraper building, landing on the roof. Luckily, there were no guards or star ships in sight, so he would be able to scout for his target without interruption and with ease. After checking around for any bystanders, Bane cautiously made his way to the edge of the building. The whole Town Square was in sight, and he didn't have a moment to waist. Pulling out his biocam, Bane got onto his belly, zooming in on the center of the square. There was too much activity, so he knew he would have to rely on other resources to help locate his target, if he was even there…. Cad Bane turned on the communicator on his wrist.

"Todo, Todo are you there?" He said into the communicator.

"Yes master of course! What is it?" Todo replied cheerfully.

"I need your eyes and ears to help me locate a target," Bane told him.

"My eyes!?" Todo replied, his voice full of fear, "You want me to take out my eyes!?"

Bane did a face palm, shaking his head with sarcasm. "You stupid droid…." He muttered under his breath.

"No you idiot! I mean can you help me locate a target or not?" Bane asked with frustration.

"Oh….." Todo understood what he meant now.

"Yes, I can help you, but I'm afraid I am going to need some data on his appearance, master." Todo explained.

Cad Bane did a little work on his wrist bracer, not getting a reply before a long silence passed by.

"I have it, he should be highlighted in green on your biocam now," Todo informed him, "Is there any other further assistance you require master?"

"No, I'm done with you," Bane replied harshly, before shutting off his communicator, not waiting for a reply. He was thankful to finally be rid of the annoying droid, despite the fact Todo had just helped him.

Cad Bad put his biocam back up to his eyes, scanning the crowds faces for a few moments, until the words, "No match," appeared on screen. He tried again in two different large crowds twice, getting the same result. "Come on…." Bane growled with frustration.

Had the target already left the square?

He checked the current status of how far his target was located: 100 meters+. The distance was hard to judge, and the fact that all he had was the biocam to go on still wasn't improving the situation any better.

Bane tried one last time at another crowd, getting another discouraging, "No match."

He checked the distance meter again, expecting see well over 200 meters on it. But what he saw didn't read 200 meters.

It read 20.

Cad bane frowned in confusion, as he tapped the screen a few times to see if it was not working correctly.

"That can't be right…." Bane thought.

There was no way that his target was twenty meters from him, when he was supposed to be all the way down there…. He knew something was wrong immediately, as the distance stopped at 15 meters.

Dead silence followed, as Bane tried to make sense of the situation.

Suddenly, a blaster shot whizzed by his head, hitting a vent beside him, as he rolled behind cover, just as another laser bolt hit the vent again.

He took a quick peek, managing to catch a glimpse of a death watch soldier on the balcony with a sniper rifle, before he took cover again as another laser bolt whizzed by. The soldier zoomed onto the vent, keeping his scope aimed at the edge of Bane's hiding place. Cad bane thought quickly, as he drew one persuader, then tossed a thermal detonator to the other end of the vent. It exploded a moment later, making the sniper swiftly turn his sight on the explosion, just as Bane emerged from his hiding place, shooting at the sniper repeatedly, his arm outstretched. His blasters bolts whizzed by harmlessly, until he managed to score two hits on his chest, as the sniper fell to the ground. But before he had a chance to settle, three more Death Watch soldiers emerged from below, their rocket packs activated. Bane leapt back over the vent, as they started unloading on his hiding place with their Wester 34 blaster rifles. He made a dash for a nearby balcony up ahead, shooting at his attackers rapidly, managing to knock one of them out of the sky, leaving two others left. The two warriors soared to their feet, as Bane disappeared behind cover. They started toward the small, wooden structure that Cad Bane had hidden behind, their weapons fixed on the corner. Then at the same time, they leapt on top of it, only to find their weapons being trained on the ground. Bane appeared behind them, atop of the balcony in front of them. They looked up in surprise, just as bane shot them both in the head, taking them both out with one shot each.

"Bad move," He remarked.

He hid behind the metal sign along the balcony, as he checked his distance meter again. It read: 20 meters, and continued to decrease.

That's when the sound of a loud voice interrupted his thoughts. "Looking for me?"

Cad bane looked up from his hiding spot briefly, to find five more Death Watch warriors, all armed to the teeth. One in particular, had a cream colored symbol Death Watch symbol on his helmet, and a black cape. Bane knew exactly who he was.

The soldier took off his helmet, to reveal none other than Pre Vizsla, the Main Leader of the Death Watch himself.

He put up his biocam to his eyes, to find Viszla and another soldier beside him, both glowing bright green.

"Cad bane. I should have known it was you the Dark Lord would have sent to do his dishonorable work for him, typical of those Sith scum," Viszla said aloud.

"Pre Vizsla, what an honor," Bane replied with a smirk, not getting up from his hiding spot, as he armed a Nano Tech mine and placed it down near one doorway.

"I wish I could say the same for you Bane," Vizsla replied coldly. "But enough with the foolish talk, I think we all know why you are here, and I believe we can settle this without bloodshed."

Bane placed another mine as he talked, while four Death Watch soldiers stealthily approached the doorways of the metal balcony.

"You have one chance to surrender Bane, or we will deal with you by force. After all, I would hate to waist such good charges on such a dishonorable warrior," Pre Vizsla insisted with a grin.

Silence meant as Bane drew both of his persuaders, aware of the men approaching him on his wrist radar.

"Fine, have it your way," Vizsla said, as he nodded to his troops near the balcony.

Two on each entrance, they raced up the balcony through the doorway. A rapid beeping followed as they charged through, just as a large explosion sounded from the balcony, sending Death Watch warriors flying off the building from the impact. A few blaster shots sounded from inside, followed by the pained screams of the soldiers inside. Vizsla pulled out his Wester blaster pistol, as he and his soldiers charged up the stairs into the balcony, only to find dead bodies of his soldiers, and Bane gone.

"FIND HIM!" He yelled as he and his soldiers ascended into the air using rocket packs. "He cannot leave Mandalore alive!"

* * *

While Cad Bane had been struggling against his opponents, Bossk and Latts were busy fighting a war of their own, right in the streets of Mandalore. Death Watch soldiers appeared left and right, as fleeing citizens struggled to escape the enraging chaos, while Mandalorain guards did the best they could to fend off the attackers.

Bossk fired rapidly at a group of Death Watch soldiers, managing to pick off a few before taking cover behind a wrecked speeder bike. Latts used a picked up Wester blaster pistol to help hold them back, as she stayed at his side.

"How did they know we were coming!?" Latts asked over the blaster fire.

"I don't know! But we have to get back to the ship! I hate to say it Latts, but there are too many of them!" Bossk rasped as he shot another approaching Death Watch warrior.

"What?! Bossk, we can't leave when we are so close to our target! We need that pay, so I'm staying," Latts insisted.

Boss hissed with frustration, as he stayed propped up against the speeder.

"Aren't you going to go?" Latts asked him.

"No, if you stay I stay!" Bossk replied with a hiss.

Latts looked him in the eye. "Do you really mean that?" She asked him.

Bossk gave her a quick, sharp nod, before firing at more airborne Death watch soldiers. "I won't leave you behind to die."

Latts thought further for a moment, before she gave him her reply. "Then what are we waiting for then? Let's get off this hole!"

Latts started fleeing toward the docks, as Bossk turned back toward her direction, confused. "What?"

"Come on!" She gestured for him to follow again as Latts turned back around to run again.

Bossk started after her, after launching a grenade into a group of soldiers to halt their progress.

* * *

Cad Bane walked casually down the street again, as more Mandalorian guards flooded past, before he broke back into a run. He leapt over a gate blocking his path as Bane continued forward once more.

The explosion had drawn the guards away, but he knew that wouldn't last. His targets had probably already fled from the scene, and he didn't have the resources or the time to hunt them down.

Bane ran down the alley path, but slowed down as a group of marching Riot Guards took the opposite direction from him.

After they had passed by, he ran down the alley until he had reached the street again. Keeping his hat down, he walked his way into another alleyway, leading to the Cargo area up ahead.

Suddenly, the sound of a blaster being readied behind him interrupted his journey.

Cad Bane turned around to swiftly face his opponent, only to find many more have surrounded him.

And they were all Death Watch.

There were at least three each blocking his front and rear, and a load of airborne Death Watch above him.

They all readied their weapons on him, as he gazed at the overwhelming odds around him.

Even a smart Bounty Hunter like Cad bane knew that there wasn't much he could do right now.

He put his hands up slowly, as the warriors approached him cautiously, their weapons readied. "You have nowhere else to run Bane!" One of them declared.

"So what are you going to do to me? Kill me?" Bane asked carelessly.

"Oh no, Vizsla has a lot more plans for you after we bring you back to camp," The warrior replied evilly, as he approached Cad Bane.

Suddenly, a laser bolt blaster through his chest, as the Death Watch warrior crumpled to the ground with a groan. Then another hit a second warrior, as the rest scrambled to find the attacker. A moment later, the airborne Death Watch fell to the ground, after a few blaster shots sounded. The other men started to retreat, as they started to sprint into the street, only to be blown up by a thermal detonator. Bane quickly drew his weapons and finished off the remaining warriors, as he looked around for the person who had rescued him.

Surely it was Bossk and Latts Razzi?

But as Cad bane gazed at the other end of the alley, it wasn't either of them that stood in that spot.

A figure with Death Watch armor stood there, but there was one feature about him that stood out from the rest.

A grey tail flickered behind him challengingly.

All at once, Bane knew exactly who this mysterious person was.

The Dark Hero.

* * *

**That's Chapter 3! I hope you all enjoyed this large chapter, and i hope I didn't go too fast in between scenes. I am not the best at these Star Wars stories, so if you guys could give me some tips along the way, that would be great! Chapter 4 is coming soon, stay tuned!**

**Chapter 4 preview: Cad Bane faces off against the one enemy that he believed to be a meare legend, now finding out for himself that the story isn't bluffing. But was that the legend's true intention? Find out in chapter 5!**

**And please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	4. The Legend Himself

**Chapter 4 is finally here! I am very sorry for the long delay! I hope no one has given up on viewing the story, I am still working on making it better as we speak. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**And REVIEW! ;D**

**P.S Check out my poll question that I posted on my profile! I want to see what you guy's opinions are on that! :)**

* * *

Bane felt paralyzed for a short time, just watching the feline. There was no mistake, it had to be him.

The Dark Hero took one step forward, propelling Bane into action. He grabbed one of his sidearms and fired 3 wild shots at the bounty hunter, who simply leaned to the side, as the laser bolts whizzed by his head harmlessly. He lowered his sidearm briefly, as the feline continued to walk forward.

"So you want to play it that way, huh?" Bane thought, as he pulled out both of his persuaders as fast as he could.

The agile feline quickly leaped side to side, as Bane fired repeatedly at him, still slowly approaching him. As soon as his opponent lunged at him, Bane rolled back the minute he was able to, narrowly dodging a small blade on his wrist, as his feet skidded across the concrete to a stop. The blade slowly unsheathed itself back into the feline's wrist, before he took out two blasters of his own and rocket booted himself into the air, while firing at Cad Bane. Bane used a pair of rocket boots as well, shooting back at his opponent without hesitation.

He couldn't care less what this hunter was here for, or what he wanted, but Bane knew one thing for sure. He wasn't going to take this cat alive.

They both fired relentlessly at each other, until one of Bane's bolts hit him in the wrist. One of the bounty hunters weapons fell from his grasp, now grasping his shot hand, giving Bane enough time to tackle him in mid air. But despite his best attempt to knock the feline bounty hunter off balance, the Dark Hero managed to stay in the air, as the two thrashed around in the air furiously. Bane finally grabbed both of his feet, forcing the two down onto a roof of a nearby building together.

Cad Bane scrambled up from the slippery ground, grabbing his two trusty pistols. He sat back up from the ground swiftly, scanning for his opponent with both of his weapons. To his surprise, the feline was nowhere in sight, no matter where he looked. "Where are you?" Bane whispered to himself.

After gazing around for a few moments, he felt the presence of someone behind him…..

Cad Bane leapt to the side just in time to avoid the feline's wrist blade. He kneed the bounty hunter in the head before he could react, knocking the feline backwards right before he lunged at Bane again. Bane sidestepped the attempted swipe and grabbed the glowing blade with both hands, but before he could do any more the Dark Hero head butted him and punching him hard in the stomach, making him drop one of his persuaders as he crumpled down to one knee, before being kneed in the face. He quickly regained balance and focus, and swiftly fired at the feline with his remaining gun, only to have his own laser bolts deflected away harmlessly into the air. The feline leapt into the air, attempting to stab Bane, who rolled away at the attempt. He grabbed his 2nd pistol from the ground and sat up from the ground, now armed with both of his deadly weapons. The Dark Hero stood straight, slowly turning his helmet toward Cad Bane in an intimidating way, readying his wrist blade.

That's when Cad Bane noticed he wasn't using his pistols as he had expected him to. Bane reluctantly put both of his weapons away, now readying his fists.

"You want to play dirty now?" Bane growled, "I can play that game with you, but it will only end with the same result."

His opponent's expression was unreadable through the big, black, Death watch helmet.

"With your death," The feline replied coldly, before readying his blade again.

"Alright cat, your move," Bane taunted him, with a wave of his hand. His other hand was behind his back, arming a thermal detonator.

As soon as his finger hit the button that armed it, he charged straight at the Dark Hero, who was readying for his chance to strike. At the last second, Bane slid past the bounty hunter before he had a chance to slice him, leaving the thermal detonator in front of his legs, beeping rapidly. Cad Bane leapt behind a large antenna control, just as the large blast sounded behind him. He got up from his cover with his two Persuaders, trying to see through the small cloud of gray smoke that had appeared from the detonation.

And just when he had thought the bounty hunter was dead, the Dark Hero walked right through the cloud, with not a scratch on him.

Bane snarled with anger at the sight of his opponent, still alive and well even after his attempt to kill him with a grenade. The feline simply rubbed the dust off his chest and cocked his neck sideways with a loud crack.

"Ouch, that hurt," The feline said sarcastically, before bending himself forward toward Bane, revealing the rocket pack on his back.

Cad Bane quickly ducked, just as the rockets from the pack burst at full speed over him, hitting the antenna control behind him, sending metal scraps into the air from the impact.

Bane rolled to the side, just as the bounty hunter attempted to slice him apart again, sending sparks up from the ground. Bane pulled out his concealed boa just as the feline sat up from the ground, and cracked it like a whip at his wrist blade, entangling the Dark Hero's arm in it.

"I'm gonna take you for a little ride," Bane said with a chuckle.

The feline tried to get the vine like whip off, but Bane forced him onto the ground headfirst, and started to drag him across the roof. He ran towards the edge of the roof, dragging the hopeless bounty hunter with him across the roof, who was still struggling to get the boa off. He finally pulled out one of his blaster pistols and shot the middle of the boa that entangled him, sending him rolling across the roof. Bane stopped once he realized that the boa wasn't connected to his opponent anymore, dropping the now useless weapon onto the ground. The feline bounty hunter scrambled back up from the slippery roof, now limping on his right leg, as he approached Bane.

"Who are you working for?" Cad Bane asked aloud. "I want to know just what kind of fool thinks I can die that easily!"

The Dark Hero just continued to stare at him, as he came to a stop a few away from Cad Bane. "None of your business," He spat back, his helmet slightly disguising the tone of his voice.

"It will be my business when I'm standing over your dead body," Bane challenged. "No one kills Cad Bane, and if you think that you can do any better, then you're just as dumb as the rest of those fools!"

"I won't have to," The Dark Hero replied, before rocket booting into the air.

Before Cad Bane could react, a laser bolt whizzed by his head, followed by a couple more. He quickly flipped around to find yet again more airborne Death Watch soldiers approaching his position, tons of them. He did the only think he could think of one thing to do, as he readied his two persuaders on the masses of them.

If only the others were here by now…..

Just as the thought had popped onto his head, Bane's starship rushed past him, blasting away at the many Death Watch soldiers, who were started to hesitate their reckless advance. Pre Viszla and a group of his men had just landed on the opposite side of the rooftop Bane was on, and were starting to advance toward him now.

Cad Bane didn't want to have to do this, but he knew he had no other choice. He had come completely unprepared, and was heavily outnumbered. Now he was about to do the one thing he was heavily against when on any job.

Run.

Cad Bane turned around and sprinted across the rooftop, as groups of Death watch started to close in on his position. He turned around and rapidly unloaded on a group of Death watch, killing three troops at once before he turned around to run again. A ramp extended from the ship as more Death watch started to flood onto the roof.

Cad Bane jumped onto the ramp of the ship, barely making it as he grabbed one of the polls of the ship. He dropped a few more Death Watch, before proceeding inside, just as the ramp closed behind him.

Bossk, Highsinger, and Latts Razzi were all alive inside, partially to Bane's surprise. Bossk and Highsinger were also causally propped up against the wall, and Latts was piloting the ship, as it ascended up towards Space.

The Death Watch had all stopped their attack for some reason, giving their ship an easy exit home, wherever that may be.

"How'd the job go bosssssssssss?" Bossk asked with an amused hiss.

"You're going to lose that snake tongue of yours if you keep talking like dat," Bane threatened as he approached the command seat.

Latts immediately sat up from the chair, as Bane took his seat it in.

"Don't say a word if you three know what's good for you," Cad Bane growled. "We are going back to Tatooine to recruit a few more Bounty Hunters so that way we can finish the job," Bane told them bluntly, without turning his head. He was too angry to say anymore. After all he NEVER had trouble finishing ONE job before.

Bossk approached him from behind, as Cad Bane finished putting the coordinates in.

"We're not going anywhere, until I get half of my pay!" Bossk insisted. "I didn't come all this way to do a job against the Death Watch twice! So give me half of my pay," He growled at Bane.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right, what?" Bane asked, getting up from his command seat. He knew he was going to have to teach this lizard a lesson, but he didn't mind.

Bossk shoved him back with one push of his hand. "You heard me. I'm not doing a job a second time without reassurance that you won't screw up again!" Bossk insisted. "So hand over the money."

"Or what lizard?" Bane challenged, looking the reptilian bounty hunter straight in the eye. "You're going to spit your snake tongue in my face?"

Bossk hissed loudly with anger as he tossed Bane against the wall, pinning him against it with both of his claws. "I'll do more than that unless you-"

He was interrupted when Bane head butted him in the face, and punched him as hard as he could in the gut, making Bossk crumple to the ground briefly. When he tried to sit up, bane stunned him with his wrist bracer, sending a shockwave through the reptilian's body as he fell back against the wall with a growl. He took out one of his persuaders, shoving it in Bossk's face.

"Listen to me you stupid lizard. The only reason you are still alive now is because you are working with ME! I don't need you for this job, and I'll get rid of you very easily and replace you if you ask for more money from me ever again! You aren't getting crap until you get the darned job done! Do we understand each other?" Cad Bane spat, earning a reluctant nod from Bossk.

Bane put his gun away, then casually walked back to the command chair.

Latts crouched down beside Bossk, as they both glared at Bane. "Are you alright?" She asked Bossk, who was still glaring at Bane crossly.

"Yeah I'm fine," Bossk growled reluctantly, before walking to the back of the ship.

Cad Bane didn't care what it took. He was going to get this job done, one way or the other.

* * *

**There's chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed this overdue chapter, and I am sorry it was short, but I hope you enjoyed the big battle! I thought it would really make up for what the delay. I must admit, chapters MIGHT take a little longer than usual due to create, because this story is not my current focus, but I promise that I will try to get them done as soon as I can. Chapter 5 is coming very soon! Be sure to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **

**Chapter 5 preview: Cad Bane and his pose arrive at Tatooine, yet again, only to find new threats, and new, reluctant allies... and the ally is unexpected. Meanwhile, Latts shows unexpected affections for Bossk... Not knowing that Bane is in trouble.**


	5. A Reluctant Alliance

**Just as I promised, here is the early chapter to make up for the delay on Chapter 4! I hope this makes up for it, I spent all afternoon to write this for you, so I hope I did really well on this chapter. And please REVIEW to show me that my work hard work hasn't been for nothing!**

**P.S Check out my poll question that I posted on my profile! I want to see what you guy's opinions are on that! :)**

* * *

Cad Bane stepped of the ramp of his ship onto the sandy grounds of Tatooine. Bossk and the other two bounty hunters trailed behind him. The now blazing sun burned into Bane's face, making him lower his hat. Bossk walked up beside him, a smug expression on his face.

"Is the sun too much for your sensitive skin to deal with?"

"Shut up lizard," Cad Bane growled as he trudged through the sand away from the others.

Latts and high singer walked up beside Bossk.

"What's his problem?" Latts asked Bossk.

"He's still pouting about not getting our job done the first time." He hissed with amusement.

"I don't care how long it takes, as long as we get payed." Latts responded firmly.

They both turned toward each other. "You have any plans after finishing this job?" She asked, edging slightly closer to him.

"I don't know," Bossk replied, doing the same thing. "I've been trying to look for things to add to my agenda." Bossk hissed slyly.

They both gazed into each other's eyes before Latts laughed lightly and turned away, making Bossk grin briefly.

"No, I mean really." She insisted.

"I haven't really thought about." Bossk admitted. "I might get some new guns, maybe…. I don't know." He lowered his head a little.

Latts edged closer to him while he talked, getting his attention this time. But Bossk took a step back.

"Latts, you don't want to do that, you know I'm not good at these kinds of things…" Bossk said nervously, but firmly.

"Really? Because… I think you're doing just fine right now," Latts insisted.

High singer droned mechanically in disgust behind them, as he threw his hands up in protest.

Bossk relaxed a little, as she slowly pushed herself closer to his face, putting her arms around his neck.

* * *

Cad Bane walked through the doorway of the Cantina, which was now seemingly quiet, except for the small amount of commotion coming from the customers and bounty hunters sitting around the Cantina. The Kyuzo bounty hunter Embo was arguing with another bounty hunter at a table over in the far side of the room. A metal case full of credits was open in front of them.

"What?! We agreed 50/50 on the price upon completion of the job!" The bounty hunter protested. Embo shook his head disagreeably.

"Na, ettah gon lah eecall!" (No, you barely did anything for us!) Embo replied deeply in his native language.

"What do you mean I barely did anything during the job? I'm the one who got us outa dar safe, so don't you dare tell me-"

At that moment, Embo sat up and banged him across the face with his metal rimmed hat, knocking him out instantly as his chair fell back with his corpse in it. Embo put his hat back on with a spin, and picked up the dropped credit case as he sat back down in his chair.

"Keg za," (Stupid fool) he muttered as he picked up his drink from the table, pored it onto the bounty hunters corpse, and then tossed the now empty cup aside.

Cad Bane chuckled at the scene. He liked a bounty hunter who could handle himself. He knew how much of a good addition Embo would make for the team. After all he was one of the strongest, most feared bounty hunters in the galaxy. However, Bane also knew that this would affect his price greatly.

He sat down at an empty stool casually as he checked the doorway behind him.

Where were the others? Surely they couldn't take this long to catch up?

"He's a good hunter eh?" A voice with a sly accent said behind him.

Bane spun around in his stool to face the speaker. "Wha-" Bane started until he saw who it was.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Bane whispered under his breath.

"Hello again, Cad Bane." Responded none other than the legend himself: The Dark Hero.

He did not have his helmet on this time, revealing a grey tom cat.

Bane pulled out one of his persuaders and pushed into against the feline's stomach immediately, but he did not flinch.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't turn you into a roasted cat!" Bane growled angrily.

"One? How about two?" The feline responded innocently, gesturing toward the door.

The door slid open just as five armed clone troopers entered the Cantina. Bane slowly put his persuader away and lowered his hat, turning back toward the counter. He pretended to have a drink from an empty cup.

"Tell me, cat. Why talk when we just attacked each other?" Cad Bane asked in a low voice.

"We?" The feline laughed lightly. "It was not me who shot first my friend." He pointed out. "I was only there to talk. But you seemed to have other ideas."

"Yeah right, and wookies can fly," Cad Bane muttered sarcastically. "I knew you were going to attack me, I'm no fool, cat. Why else would someone like you have to follow me?" Bane demanded.

"Well I'm not here to kill you at the moment that's for sure. I actually came here because I heard of your status as the best bounty hunter. And then I thought to myself, I just have to meet this legendary "Cad bane."

"And you expect me to believe that?" Bane asked angrily. "Anyone daft fool could see that you are clearly bluffing!"

Before the conversation could continue, one of the clones tapped Bane on the shoulder. "Sir, excuse me, sir. Have you seen this man?" The clone soldier asked him.

Bane didn't turn around in response. He could see the reflection of his face on the holo pad off of the cup.

"Hey buddy! I'm talking to you." The soldier grabbed Bane's shoulder, his big mistake. Cad Bane grabbed his hand and flipped him over the counter, just as the Dark Hero flipped over a nearby table. Several blue laser bolts bounced off the table as the clones started firing at the two bounty hunters.

"Weapon's free!" One of the clones yelled.

The other people around the Cantina screamed and ducked down to avoid the gunfight, but the bartender attempted to draw a heavy blaster pistol from below the counter, only to be shot in the chest by a clone. One of the other clones lowered his head to his hand and held a small button on his wrist. "Commander, we have located Cad Bane on Tatooine! He is considered armed and dangerous, and has a feline accomplice at his side, proceed with caution!"

Embo and a few other bounty hunters around the Cantina just sat in their chairs and watched the firefight continue, clearly enjoying the scene. Bane crouched behind a few scattered chairs and snuck around the side of the two clones. Then stood up at shot the two clones once each, killing them both. The feline sat up from behind the wrecked table, his two blaster pistols drawn, as he killed the remaining two.

Suddenly, the last clone from behind the counter rose up, a blaster pistol aimed at the feline's back. But a laser bolt penetrated the clone's stomach as he hit the counter, dead.

The Dark Hero and Cad Bane turned around to find Embo, with his Bow caster drawn. "Kah Vo," (Your welcome) Embo muttered as he finished reloading his weapon and sat back down in his chair.

Suddenly, cheers roared from around the Cantina because of the bounty hunters victory. The Dark Hero checked something on his wrist bracer, than glanced up a short moment later. "Don't catch your breath yet my friend! That is not the last of them yet."

"Yes, I figured as much," Bane muttered, looking at the image on his wrist cam.

"Jedi." The two bounty hunters both growled in unison as they both watched a large republic gunship land on the south side of the sandy town.

* * *

Captain Rex readied his dual blaster pistols as he stayed leaned against the wall of the gunship. His other two groups of clones hung on to the poles attached to the walls of the gunship. The two Jedi Knights Anakin Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi leaned beside the Captain.

"Good to be fighting alongside you General. Ready to go capture ourselves a bounty hunter?" Rex asked Anakin.

"You know me Captain, I'm always ready to capture Cad Bane." Anakin replied confidently.

"It's been a long time sense we've got to fight Bane, I wonder what kind of stunts he's going to try to pull off this time." Rex said eagerly.

"Well whatever he tries, he's not getting out alive, unless he comes out in chains," Anakin said firmly.

"I wouldn't be so sure Anakin," Obi Wan spoke up, "We've been wrong about a situation like this before. You know as well as I do that an experienced bounty hunter like Cad Bane would never make a move without having a backup plan to pull him out of trouble."

"Then we'll have to take precautions." Anakin replied as the ship rumbled to a landing. "What do you think snips-"

Anakin stopped himself once he realized his old padawan wasn't there. "Oh… that's right." Anakin sighed longingly.

Almost a year ago, he had just recently lost his Togruta Padawan, Ahsoka Tano. She had chosen to leave the Jedi order, because she felt she couldn't trust the council after they didn't believe she was being framed for a murder she didn't commit. Anakin had tried to convince her to stay, but she declined his offer, insisting that she had to walk her own path now. Before she had left, Anakin had revealed that he knew how she felt about wanting to leave the order. Losing Ahoska had been hard on Anakin, not having her on missions alongside him. He had feelings for her… maybe even stronger feelings. But Anakin knew Jedi could never fall in love, even though he had married in secret without the council knowing. But had he felt that way about Ahsoka? That, Anakin could not answer by using the force.

Obi Wan could sense his former apprentice's sorrow. "You miss Ahsoka don't you?" Obi Wan asked understandingly.

Anakin nodded, but then turned his attention to the opening doors.

A ray of sunlight blasted into the gunship as the groups of clones raced out of the assault vehicle towards the desert-like town. Captain Rex put his hand up to block out the antagonizing sunlight, as he and the Jedi knights made their way of the ship, alongside the other clones.

* * *

High Singer stood guard at the ship, his customized blaster rifle readied in case he had to deal with any trespassers. He glanced back in the direction of the ship.

He didn't understand what the point of love was, even though it was typical for a machine to think that. He knew what had happened between Bossk and Latts Razzi; he had seen it before in his twenty years of bounty hunting. Machines could never function that way, especially an old model like High Singer. They had told him to guard the ship, before attending to their "business" inside.

But what use was he out here, when he could be doing something more constructive with his time? Again, High Singer didn't understand this.

He mechanically groaned with boredom, shifting his metal feet through the sand. But something made his sensors tingle with alarm. His gaze immediately shifted around the Desert town, as he sat up from the ship. And then he saw it.

A republic gunship just landing on the horizon. High Singer growled menacingly at the sight, and punched his hands together.

Finally! Something he was actually built to deal with.

High Singer took a hasty step forward, but then realized he had forgot someone. He had no time to care what the two life forms were doing. He had to warn them about the clones. High Singer stepped up the ramp up to the automatic door just as it slid open.

High Singer leapt back in alarm and readied his weapon, only to see Bossk and Razzi tumble into a wall beside him, laughing. Latts immediately started kissing Bossk wildly on the mouth, pinning him against a wall, while Highsinger just stood there casually. High Singer let out a small robotic cough, loud enough to get their attention. Bossk and Razzi both immediately turned their attention to the interruption.

"High Singer really?" Bossk growled at his robotic companion, clearly embarrassed about being caught in such an awkward position.

High Singer shrugged, followed by frantic mechanical commotion.

"Whoa wait, clones you say?" Razzi asked him with surprise. High Singer nodded in response.

"Sounds like we have company," Bossk hissed challengingly.

"We're gonna have to rescue the boss first," Razzi pointed out.

But Bossk had another idea. "Who says we have to?"

"What do you suggest?" Latts asked him curiously.

"We do the job ourselves. You know as well as I do that someone like Cad Bane isn't going to keep to his promise about our money. So I say, we do the job ourselves later." Bossk explained.

"I don't know Bossk…. That sounds a little risky….."She replied uncertainly.

"Latts, if we managed to get our hands on that kind of money, think of what we could do with it! It could just you and me after we are done. We can do whatever we want with our money…. And after we are done with the job, whatever we want alone," Bossk hissed with a sly edge to his voice."

"If you go easy on me I might consider that last option, lizard boy." She responded slyly.

"You know I never go easy," Bossk responded with another amused hiss.

Latts shared a long kiss with the large reptilian bounty hunter for a moment before she responded. "Of course I'll help you get the job done. Cad Bane can forget about getting our help."

And with that, Bossk and his partner ascended up the ramp into their ship, followed by High Singer.

* * *

Bane rushed down the back alley of the Cantina and slid to a stop right by the corner of another building. The Dark Hero slid in beside him, his tail staying slightly above the sandy ground. Cad Bane took out a Nano tech mine and placed it on the side of a metal trashcan and pressed the center of it, causing the little black dot to glow red.

"I never did catch your name," Bane pointed out as he sat up from the ground.

"Kharjo Hattori, at your service," The feline hunter replied as he peaked from behind the building. The clones were approaching the Cantina now, their rifles ready and their white armor glittering slightly in the sunlight.

"I think our just stick with cat," Bane replied bluntly.

"Anyway, what do we got?" Cad Bane asked after he finished planting another mine.

"It looks like a squadron of clones and two Jedi, along with a Captain," Kharjo observed.

"Two?" Bane echoed, "I would've thought there'd be three. What do they look like?"

"They are both two young looking human males, one has a beard, the other doesn't." Kharjo reported.

"I know who they are," Bane told him, "Those to have been a thorn in my side for months now, but they've rarely managed to capture me… expect that Obi Wan fool." He growled grudgingly.

Before he could continue, a deep voice sounded from behind him. "Hey You!" At the end of the alley, was Captain Rex, along with 4 other clone troopers. His blue Captain emblem glowed on his armor like a blue moon, unlike his troopers' regular white armor.

"Remember me Bane?" The Captain said in a challenging tone.

Bane rolled his eyes sarcastically. "How could I not forget the one person who failed to capture me numerous times?"

"But you won't get away this time, bounty hunter." Kenobi's voice sounded from behind, along with Anakin three other clone troopers.

"Kenobi," Cad Bane growled angrily. "What are you going to do Jedi? Capture me again, and then wait for me to escape AGAIN?" Bane snickered.

"Actually, we plan to let these gentlemen execute you right here and now." Anakin spoke up from beside his master.

At that moment, about 5 more clones armed with jetpacks and grenade launchers, appeared from the roof above the two bounty hunters.

Bane chuckled amusingly. "I admire your courage and determination to defeat me Jedi, but there is one thing you still haven't learned about this town…" Bane lowered his hat at the silence.

"And what's that?" Anakin asked amusingly.

Bane's cold red eyes met with the Jedi's eyes. Then he pressed a button on his wrist controls. "I own this town."

Suddenly, small turrets burst of out of the sand in front of the clones, sending a shower of sand into the air. Captain Rex and a few other clones hopped onto their stomachs to avoid gunfire. The two Jedi knights turned on their blue light sabers just in time to block a few laser bolts from the turrets.

"So long, Jedi," Cad Bane said with a sneer as he and Kharjo activated their rocket boots and soared over the Cantina. They unsheathed their customized blaster pistols and unloaded on the jet troopers on the roof. The Jet troopers didn't have much time to react before they had all been slaughtered.

Rex tossed a thermal detonator onto the turret and leapt backwards as it blew the turret to pieces, just as Kenobi sliced the second one apart. The group turned their attention to the fleeing bounty hunters.

"After them!" Captain Rex commanded as he charged down the alley, followed by 5 other clone troopers. Anakin had spotted the Nano tech mine on the side of the trashcan. "Rex watch out!" Anakin yelled out.

His warning was too late. The mine beeped twice before exploding, tossing Captain Rex into a wall, head first. Two other troopers were killed in the blast. The captain wasn't moving.

"REX!" Anakin yelled in panic as he hurried to the captain's aid. Rex stirred a little as Anakin took off his helmet. He turned back toward Kenobi. "Master, don't let Bane get away!"

Kenobi nodded, than took off with the remaining clones.

* * *

Cad Bane checked his cam that he'd left watching the ship on his wrist. "Wait a minute. Where's the ship?" Cad Bane asked himself.

"It seems your friends don't seem to keen on the idea of "following orders." Kharjo said as he observed the image on his screen.

Bane punched the building beside him with anger. "Those double crossers!" Bane snarled angrily. "I should've never trusted that stupid lizard in the first place! I can only imagine what their up to now."

"And who exactly is this lizard you speak of?" Kharjo asked.

"Bossk I think and a few others. That rust bucket High Singer and that other girl I can't quit remember her name… Razzi or something."

Kharo widened his eyes at the mention of Latts. "Latts Razzi?"

Cad Bane peeked around one building before responding. "Yes actually, did you know her or something?" Cad Bane asked.

"Did I know her? I didn't just know her my friend, I-"

Suddenly Bane tackled him to the ground just as a blue lightsaber came down where Kharjo was supposed to be, grazing a sandy building. He rolled across the sand and drew his persuaders, to find himself face to face with Obi Wan Kenobi.

"Kenobi…." Bane stretched the name coldly. "You and I have a long overdue score to settle after that little stunt you pulled with Rako Hardeen!"

Obi Wan readied his lightsaber with his arm drawn back, frowning at his opponent lightly. "Then why don't you come settle it now?" Obi Wan challenged.

Bane chuckled in reply. "I wish I could Jedi, but unfortunately, I don't have the time right now."

He rocket booted into the air just as Obi Wan lunged at him for the killing blow. Afterwards he started firing at the Jedi, as Kharjo joined him in the air. Kenobi deflected the laser bolts harmlessly off his lightsaber, while the remaining clones opened fire on the two fleeing bounty hunters. Bane and his ally soared to a large, round, sandy structure, landing on the roof of it. In the center of the oval like building was a spaceport full of ships, just what Bane had been looking for.

"We need to get our hands on one of those ships!" Bane decided swiftly, pointing to the spaceport in the center below them.

Before they could make any moves, 3 more clone jet troopers appeared behind them. "Duck!" Kharjo shouted.

Bane did so at the last second, as Kharjo shot one the troopers in their rocket pack, blowing him and his fellow clones to pieces. Bane immediately killed a trooper behind Kharjo, disposing of him in 3 quick shots.

"Thanks for the help," Kharjo replied gratefully.

They both soared down to the spaceport and started running for the nearest ship together. Small groups of Clone Troopers led by Obi Wan emerged from the doorways behind them, a good distance away, but slowly approaching the two bounty hunters. They started firing at the Bounty Hunters relentlessly, while Obi Wan ran straight at Cad Bane and his ally.

Bane had just reached the closest ship, and was making moves to open it, but stopped when he noticed something glowing on the outside of the windshield.

A mine.

"It's a trap, GET DOWN!" Cad Bane yelled, as he and Kharjo ran from the Spaceport. They hadn't gotten far when the explosion of the mine sent them into the sandy wall of the Spaceport. A chain reaction followed, as every ship in the station started to explode, sending pieces of fiery metal debris into the air. Before either of them could make a move, the clone troopers had them surrounded, with their blaster rifles readied on the two bounty hunters. Obi Wan and Skywalker had reached the group a moment later, their lightsabers both still on.

"Like I said before master, I set up precautions," Anakin said amusingly, gazing at his two helpless opponents on the ground.

Kharjo hit something on his wrist bracer. "I did too," he told the Jedi.

Just as the words came out, a large starship drifted out of nowhere and started blasting away at the clone troops and Jedi with its twin blaster cannons. A few clones were killed or wounded before the others could take cover in time, their charges not doing again against the ship's heavy armor. As soon as the Jedi had turned their attention to the ship, Kharjo and Cad Bane rocket booted over them once more, soaring to the back of the ship. The ramp of it opened after Kharjo pressed a button on his wrist bracer, where they continued in without hesitation. As soon as they reached the safety of the pilot's room, Kharjo went straight up to the controls and worked on them for a few seconds, before the ship started to move upward. The wings and blaster cannons of the ship folded up before it descended into the air.

The clones came out from hiding, as Anakin glared at the ship with frustration. Obi wan put a hand on his shoulder from behind Anakin.

"Be calm Anakin, we will capture Bane in time," He told his former apprentice calmly, as his blue blade zapped itself back into the handle.

* * *

"Those clones should be off our tail by now," Kharjo informed Bane, while sitting casually in the command seat.

"Good," Bane said bluntly. "But I think I will be leaving now, I have much work to do," He insisted.

Kharjo laughed in reply. "My friend, if you think the republic are just going to let you waltz right off this ship onto another planet, then you have another thing coming to you-"

He was cut off when he felt Bane's persuader aimed at the back of his head. "You listen to me, cat. We are not, "friends," for one thing. And two, if you do not land on the nearest planet, I am going to plug you full of charges!" Bane threatened.

"Besides, why do I need your help anyway?" he asked with a scoff.

Kharjo stayed calm, despite the threats. "Well let's see…. You are being hunted by the republic, you are being hunted by the Death watch, you have no ship, and you have no allies!" Kharjo insisted. "So tell me a reason that you DON'T, need my help."

"How about the fact that you tried to kill me?" Cad Bane replied without hesitation.

"Well, you see, it wasn't me that wanted you dead…. It was actually my contractor," Kharjo explained casually.

"Who exactly is your contractor?" Bane asked curiously, lowering his weapon now.

"A young Jedi if I remember correctly…" Kharjo started. "Her identity was hidden by a cloak, but I could tell she was Tortuga."

"What was her name?" Bane demanded.

Kharjo looked him in the eye.

"Ahsoka."

* * *

**He, he, I got you guys right their didn't I? Probably weren't expecting the contractor to be her of all people! (And yes, this story takes place after she leaves the temple in season 5) Now you got a pair to think of... BosskXLatts. (Tell me what you think of this pairing. XD) Anyway, i hope this very early and large chapter makes up for the past delay of the previous chapter. Please share your thoughts and REVIEW!**

**Chapter 6 Preview: After finding out the truth about Kharjo's contractor, Cad Bane and his new, reluctant ally head for the infamous criminal underworld, where they hope to find whereabouts of Bossk and Latts in order to locate Bane's much needed ship. Meanwhile, the republic start their manhunt for Bane, however, Cad Bane finds out that they are not the only threat to his mission...**


	6. The Explanation

**Here's chapter 6! Sorry it took so long, but with two stories going on, progress is split between them like I said before! But anyway, enjoy the chapter as always! ;D**

**P.S I know, sucky chapter title, I will try to change it in the future. XD**

* * *

"Ahsoka?" Bane echoed the name, still trying to process what he had just heard.

He knew that couldn't possibly be true, could it?

"Uh, that's what I said," Kharjo replied, "Why? Do you know this Jedi from somewhere?" He asked curiously.

"Back there, when I said I thought there were three Jedi, I meant her as the third," Bane told him. "So yes, unfortunately I do know who she is. That youngling has been a thorn in my side, every moment we have met, despite her lack of experience," Bane said grudgingly.

"Yes, Jedi seem to have that reputation with everyone nowadays, along with those clone boys of theirs," Kharjo admitted.

"I must say, I find it very strange that a Jedi is asking for help from a bounty hunter. Do you know why she asked for your help?" Cad Bane asked him.

"Well, apparently this Jedi told me that she had left the temple, and is now an outcast," Kharjo explained. "And sense she didn't have her clones at her side, she needed someone else to do her dirty work for her. She wanted you alive originally, but you aren't a very easy man to be taken alive, so I changed tactics," Kharjo told him with a nervous laugh.

"So why take the job?" Bane asked impatiently. "You should know that trying to kill me, is like asking to die, so why risk it?"

Kharjo's expression seemed to change at the question, as if he were thinking back to something.

"We both had common interests, otherwise we were looking for the same person, someone that I have searching for, for a long time now. And because of this quest, we decided to form a- brief alliance, her terms being that I deal with you," Kharjo explained.

"Who exactly, is this person you are looking for?" Bane asked curiously, his red eyes gleaming at him with interest and suspicion.

Kharjo seemed hesitant to answer, but replied anyway.

"I- I would feel more comfortable if we discussed the subject later."

Cad Bane sighed with frustration in reply. "Fine, but do you know anything about the bounty hunters that took my ship?" Bane asked.

"Sure, what are their names?" Kharjo replied.

Bane was surprised that Kharjo had given in so easily, and was being so cooperative. He knew that this cat clearly wasn't the everyday bounty hunter you would see in a Cantina, and he wasn't fond of hunters like that.

"Bossk, Highsinger, and- Latts, yeah that was her name," Bane told him.

"Which one would you like to know about first?" Kharjo asked.

"The Lizard." Bane didn't hesitate to ask about him first. Bossk was who he really wanted to settle the score with, and knew that he must have been the one to come up with the idea to leave him behind in the first place.

"Ah, you mean Bossk. Well, I don't much about Bossk, but I have done a few rounds with him, and he isn't the- friendliest, bounty hunter in the world," Kharjo informed him.

"Tell me about it," Bane muttered.

"He doesn't talk too much, and seems to mostly keep to himself, if you know what I mean. I don't really see him doing much, except cleaning and repairing that little gun of his. He's a good shot with it, so I'd be careful if you plan on getting dirty with that lizard," Kharjo finished.

"Who do you want to know about next?" He offered.

"The girl, Latts Razzi," Bane said.

At the sound of her name, Kharjo's ears prickled. "Ah….. Latts. I can give you the best info on her." Kharjo let out a nervous laugh. "She and I had a very, very, good relationship going, about 4 or 5 years ago," Kharjo started.

"I imagine it didn't last too long?" Bane asked amusingly with a smirk.

"Actually, it went very well, along with a few fun parts too," Kharjo replied. "We only bounty hunted together for one year…. Before we started to become extremely interested in each other. Latts was the one to make the first move, were she- got pretty rough with me," Kharjo told him, hesitating on the last part of his sentence.

"Whoa, I think I get it, you don't have to go into details," Bane said while doing a facepalm. "But what else do you know about her, other than that- interesting subject?"

"Well, I'm sure you already noticed this, but Latts has always been known to not care what the job is, as long she gets payed. But she knows a risky situation when she sees one, and won't get into trouble she can't get herself out of, though she is reluctant to do so at times. And just to warn you, she may look cute, but don't be fooled. If you give her one second to sling that boa of hers at you, she will wrap that thing around you and strangle you before you get the chance to scream for help," Kharjo informed him.

"Interesting…. What about the rust bucket?" Bane urged.

"You must mean Highsinger…. Well- I don't know much about the robot, except that he is a very rare model of his kind," Kharjo admitted, "and one of the last. But even though he may seem old, he is still very dangerous, and is resistant to shock charges, which would normally paralyze a droid. The droid is not to be underestimated, so I would be cautious about attempting to approach him directly if you intend to deal with him yourself," Kharjo finished.

"You know anything that might make him tick?" Bane asked.

"Highsinger? I wouldn't think there would be very many things that could do much do this droid, but I do know about his one weakness, arrogance," Kharjo told him. "Highsinger will rush in as soon as he sees the chance to eliminate his target, and that can place him in a very sticky situation if he doesn't know what he is doing."

"That's the beauty about those droids, they are stupider then they look," Cad Bane said with a light chuckle.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Kharjo replied uneasily, "I have known of a few droids that aren't so stupid."

"Like who?" Bane asked amusingly.

Kharjo cleared his throat at the question."So, what happens now?" He asked, clearly trying to change the subject.

"This cat gets more interesting by the minute," Cad Bane thought as he watched Kharjo's gaze. Kharjo was starting to become more suspicious. Why did he keep avoiding certain subjects? Why was he hesitating to tell him who this person of interest was? Bane's senses told him that there was clearly something off about this cat. He wasn't telling him the whole story. Why else would he act so helpful?

"I was about to ask you the same question," Bane asked with a suspicious glance.

"Well, that's completely up to you," Kharjo replied innocently.

"In that case, I want to know why you are telling me all of this," Bane demanded. "Why tell me everything you know so cooperatively? Why not hide it from me?" He asked frantically.

"Eh, no thanks. I'm getting bored of working for a Jedi anyway, and I think you would be much more interesting than her," Kharjo explained.

"Besides, how else are you going to find your precious ship?" He pointed out.

Cad Bane sighed with frustration before replying.

"Fine, but I am going to make a few things clear to you first. We are not, "friends," and never will be, and two, as soon as I get my ship, I am leaving without hesitation, do you understand me?" Bane said firmly, his read eyes glowing.

"But of course," Kharjo replied casually. "Where do you think we should start?" He asked, now turning his attention to the controls.

"The one place any bounty hunter would go, the Underworld," Bane said with a dark edge to his voice.

"And what makes you so sure we will find the ones who stole your ship their?" Kharjo asked curiously.

"I'm not, I'm looking for information on their whereabouts," Bane responded sharply. "So are you going to help me or not?" Bane demanded.

"Sure, I don't have anything else to do anyway," Kharjo replied cooperatively.

"Then set course for the underworld," Bane ordered.

And with that, Kharjo went to work on the controls, and Cad Bane settled himself in a chair beside him. He did want his ship back, but at the same time, he knew that there was something suspicious about Kharjo. Once he got his ship back, he was going to find out just what was going on. And he had a feeling it wouldn't end well for Kharjo.

* * *

**A few hours later…**

Kharjo's ship started to descend into the ship docking bays, sitting it down on a platform below him. He selected the lowest floor of the bay, as the platform started to descend deeper into the darkness. Cad Bane and Kharjo waited patiently for the platform to reach their floor.

"Let me ask you cat, just how long have you been Bounty hunting?" Bane asked Kharjo.

"About 6 years now. Why, how long have you bounty hunted for?" Kharjo shot back.

"Nearly two decades," Bane responded bluntly.

"Two decades?" Kharjo sounded surprised. "My friend, how old are you again?"

"Going onto 44 now, I started bounty hunting at 24," Bane explained.

Kharjo chuckled at this. "You beat me by a lot of years then. I hate to say it, but I am only 28." He admitted.

The platform rumbled to a sudden stop, as Kharjo opened up the ship ramp. "Time to go," Bane informed him.

They both walked down the ramp together, their weapons holstered as they both approached the small doorway up ahead. Two armed IG-86 droids were guarding the doorway, as music sounded from the other side of it.

"Visitor name?" One of the droids droned.

"Cad Bane," Bane replied simply, keeping his hat lowered.

"The name is valid, you may enter," The droid replied deeply.

Exchanging nods with his partner, the two assassin droids stepped aside as the door slid open.

It was easy to get through the door, as long as you were a criminal on the list. The people who ran the Underworld had access to the whole criminal database, in order to keep Jedi and unwanted visitors out. The guards had voice processors, so they could tell who you really were if you tried to lie. The part of the Underworld that they had entered from was the secure access.

Cad bane stepped through the door, but before Kharjo could reach it, one of the droids shoved him backwards with his gun.

"Hold on, you have not been verified to enter yet! What is your name?" The droid demanded, in a sudden hostile tone.

"Kharjo Hattori," Kharjo replied casually.

Dead silence crossed between them for a moment, as the two droids exchanged glances with their small red eyes. Bane thought they would deny him for a moment, but they simply nodded, and moved to the side.

"You may enter," the droid droned.

Kharjo gave a nod of gratitude before continuing inside.

"They must not have liked you very much," Bane said with a chuckle.

"Those assassin droids don't like anybody," Kharjo remarked, as they continued into the Cantina.

This Cantina was nothing like the one they were in at Tatooine. The music was much more upbeat with flashing lights and a few Twi'lek dancers on the stage. There were many patrons and criminals all around the bar, all communicating or doing something to keep them occupied. Cad Bane looked over to the bartender's counter, where he was casually drying a few cups.

But Kharjo seemed to have- other things on his mind.

"Hey Bane, while you look for information, I think I will keep myself occupied," Kharjo said, while gesturing to a female feline at the end of the room, who gave Kharjo one of those sly looks.

"Don't even think about it Kharjo," Bane said with a face palm.

"Come on Bane! When are YOU, ever going to think about getting a girl?" Kharjo suddenly asked.

"Never," Bane told him flat out. "I don't have the time for such distractions, but if you want to go ahead, be my guest. But I want you back here in about 10 minutes, we don't have time for screwing around!" Bane insisted.

And with that, Kharjo disappeared into a room with the female, as Bane turned his attention back to the bartender.

He walked over to the counter casually, making the bartender stop cleaning the cups. The Bartender had a small, lit cigar hanging out of the corner of his mouth, and a tattooed, pale face.

"What'd you want?" He asked with a rough cough.

"Information," Bane replied.

"We don't sell that here pal," The Bartender insisted, as he puffed out a cloud of smoke. "Who wants to know anyway?" He asked, taking the cigar out of his mouth.

Bane lifted his hat a little from his head. "Cad Bane."

The Bartender was silent for a moment, before replying. "So…. about that information?"

Bane smiled lightly with satisfaction. "I want to know if you've seen a lizard around here by any chance. Space suit, large gun, yellow skin, red eyes?" Bane asked.

"Yeah I might have, but why do you want to know?" The bartender asked suspiciously, tossing his cigar into the trash droid below him.

"He took something that was mine, and now I want it back," Bane explained bluntly.

"Ah, now there's a common case we get around here," The bartender said with chuckle. "Yeah in fact, he was here about an hour ago, right before you came here," He admitted.

"Did he give you any clues on where he might be going next?" Bane asked quietly.

"Uh…. Not really, though he did say he planned on regrouping with his old team, along with that girlfriend of his," The bartender informed him. "Not really sure where that is though."

"Do you know anything else?" Cad Bane asked.

"Nah, that's all I got, sorry buddy, you're on your own from here," The Bartender apologized.

Bane gave him a light nod of understanding, making the bartender go back to cleaning his cups again.

He wasn't discouraged. He knew exactly who Bossk's old team was, because Bossk had mentioned her during their mission together.

Aurra Sing.

That had to be her, though one question remained: Where was she?

Cad Bane decided he would figure it out later, after all he did have other things to deal with. Kharjo had to know about this too, but Bane knew that he wasn't available at the moment. He also knew that it would be a lot longer than 10 minutes before Kharjo would come out. Again, there were- other things that he was currently doing that Bane didn't want to begin to think about. It was youngsters like Kharjo that always made Bane wonder: What was the point of love?

After about 10 more minutes of waiting, Kharjo finally emerged from the room. Cad Bane approached him right away.

"Finally, I was beginning to think it would take another hour before I saw you again," Bane said with a smirk.

Kharjo grinned at this. "It would have been worth it."

"You really need to get yourself a woman in your life, Bane. Then you would see what I mean," Kharjo insisted.

Bane and Kharjo started for the secured entrance as they talked.

"No thanks, I would rather spend that time getting some more credits, then messing around with some girl," Bane responded, slightly annoyed at the subject.

As they exited the Cantina, the two bounty hunters suddenly stopped in their tracks.

On the ground, were both of the IG-86 battle droids, their guns and body parts sliced apart. Bane swiftly knelt down beside the destroyed droids to examine the cause of death. The results sent a chill up his bones: Lightsaber marks.

The slice marks were unmistakable. He knew those slash marks anywhere, and he knew it had to be Jedi. "They were killed by a lightsaber," Bane observed quietly. But how did the Jedi find him so quickly? This place was hidden from the republic's tracking devices, so how could they have found him so easily?

"You think it's the Jedi?" Kharjo asked.

* * *

Out of sight, a rifle barrel stuck out of a vent above them, as a cloaked feline loaded a charge clip into it. The barrel was aimed right at Kharjo's head. He put his finger on the trigger, and pulled it back.

* * *

Kharjo and Bane were surprised to see a sleek, cloaked figure with twin lightsabers lash out in front of them, deflecting the laser bolt that was about to end Kharjo's life. Two more laser bolts flew from the vent at Bane this time, which the figure deflected away. The rifle barrel disappeared a moment later from the vent high above them.

The lightsabers in the figures hands looked so familiar to Bane….. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

The mysterious figure lowered its hood, revealing the person.

It was her.

Ahsoka Tano.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Again, sorry it took so long! It is tough for me to keep up with two stories, but I hope you guys are being patient with me, as I am trying very hard to keep you guys interested! Be sure to review if you guys have the time, as always. ;D**

**Chapter**** 7 preview: Cad Bane is explained to about who the person of interest is, luring him into a bigger plot. And Kharjo reveals the story being the mysterious assassin. **


	7. Chapter 7: The Enemy of my enemy

**Hope you guys enjoy the early chapter! You are all about to get a shock out of this one, along with hints of a bigger plot. I apologize for the chapter being shorter then usual, but I will make them bigger over time.**

**Be sure to share your thoughts and: REVIEW! **

* * *

"Jedi!" Bane growled as he pulled out both of his persuaders, not hesitating to aim them on Ahsoka. But before he could pull the trigger, he felt a blaster being readied against his head. He sighed with frustration, knowing that it was Kharjo behind him.

"Quite the little double crosser aren't you Kharjo?" Bane remarked.

"Nice to see you too sleemeo," Ahsoka said amusingly as she turned off her weapons.

"Don't push your luck youngling, you know I could dispatch both of you very easily," Bane threatened. "Now what do you and that cat want with me?"

"Nothing," Ahsoka replied simply. "But I wanted to make you a proposal."

Bane scoffed at this. This was an interesting way to start a conversation...

"Please, with a Jedi? Do you really find me that stupid?" He accused.

"Just let her explain!" Kharjo snapped from behind him.

"Kharjo, that's enough!" Ahsoka told him sharply.

Kharjo nodded briefly, then lowered his weapon.

"We know who the assassin was, the one who tried to kill you both," Ahsoka insisted.

"And?" Bane asked carelessly.

"We need your help finding him," Kharjo finished.

Bane just chuckled at the request. "You want my help?"

"Yes," Ahsoka stated firmly.

"And what makes you so sure that I will help you at all?" Bane asked doubtfully.

"We know where your ship is," Kharjo told him.

"Show me then, I want proof," Bane replied firmly.

"You won't get any location unless you help us," Ahsoka insisted.

"Forget it then, I'll find the ship myself," Bane spat. "I don't want help from some, amateur Jedi and her mercenary anyway."

Bane started to walk away, but Kharjo got in front of him.

"Will you at least listen to me?" He demanded.

"And why should I?" Bane said coldly, glaring at carelessly.

"You wanted to know who the person of interest was that I was talking about back there? Well the assassin is him you idiot!" Kharjo exclaimed, now glaring back at him.

The sudden outburst surprised Bane a little, and did catch his interest. He had to admit, did want to know who this mystery man was, who just tried to kill him. So he finally decided to listen.

"Who is he Kharjo? Why does he want us dead?" Bane suddenly demanded, his attention directed to the feline.

Kharjo looked him back in the eye, his gaze full of sadness and grief.

"Not us, it's me he wants dead," Kharjo explained.

"Who was he?" Bane asked again, starting to become intrigued.

"My brother," Kharjo said reluctantly.

Bane went wide eyed at the answer. He wasn't expecting the assassin to be related to him, of all people.

"So what happened between you two? Family feud?" Bane asked with a chuckle.

Kharjo glared at him briefly for his show of amusement. "Not exactly," He replied.

Ahsoka walked up beside him. She had the same look in her eyes as Kharjo.

"He used to be a Jedi, but ran away from the temple," Kharjo started to explain, his gaze still filled with sorrow. "But that wasn't the worst. This Sith lord came along, then corrupted my brother into a monster, filled his head with all kinds of trash about the Jedi and their roles in the war. After that, he just- changed. He wasn't my brother anymore," Kharjo said, his voice starting to break. "I- I tried to confront him about what he was doing, but he just wouldn't listen….. So I fought him, nearly killing my own flesh and blood in the process. I left soon after, swearing that if I ever saw him again, that I would kill him myself." Kharjo put his head in his hands. "That's when I started bounty hunting, six years ago, where I have been looking for him ever sense," He finished.

Cad Bane simply nodded in reply to the explanation. "Who was the sith that did this to him?" He asked, not believing that he was even listening to what he had to say.

"Someone named, Dooku, Count Dooku."

Bane widened his eyes at the name. He knew exactly who that Sith lord was. He had done several runs for the Dark Lord a while ago, and knew what he was capable of. But Bane simply nodded in reply, feeling he did not need to reveal his information to the two of them.

"And you?" Bane turned his attention to Ahsoka. "What do you want with him?" He asked, feeling slightly strange about having an actual conversation with this young, former Jedi.

The bounty hunter usually couldn't get 5 words out of his mouth before being attacked by the swift, agile, youngling. And yet here he was, speaking more than 5 words, without being swiped at by her lightsaber.

Ahsoka seemed reluctant to speak to him as well, her gaze full of uncertainty.

"Hanzo was my friend back at the temple," Ahsoka started to explain.

"That must be his name," Bane thought before she continued her explanation.

"He left the temple when we were about the same age, and it wasn't long after that I found out he had become a Sith. I- I want to see if there is a chance at getting him back to how he was before," Ahsoka reluctantly explained, clearly not wanting to tell this bounty hunter her problems.

Bane widened an eyebrow at this. He knew right away she wasn't telling the whole truth, because of the way her voice cracked when she explained what Hanzo was to her.

"He's not just a friend, is he?" Bane asked.

He grinned when he saw how reluctant Ahsoka looked to explain to him. She glanced toward Kharjo, who simply gave her a nod to tell him. With a sigh, she turned her head back in Bane's direction.

"Alright fine, so what do you care if we were more than friends?" Ahsoka asked angrily.

"Nothing, but I thought Jedi weren't allowed to fall in love?" Bane asked with a smirk.

Ahsoka softened slightly at the statement. "We aren't," she admitted bluntly, clearly wanting to change the subject. "So are you going to help us are what?" Ahsoka asked him impatiently.

"Or you could always forget about finding your ship of course," she added with amusement.

"Find your boyfriend on your own," Cad Bane scoffed in reply, as he turned to walk away.

But Kharjo stepped in front of him once more.

"Bane, listen to me. I know this mission doesn't mean much to you, but think back to the few brief moments that we worked together! They have to count of something am I right?" Kharjo asked.

"Wrong."

Bane tried to barrel through him again, but Kharjo stood his ground.

"Bane, will you just stop and think about this for one minute?!" Kharjo demanded, starting to get angry.

"I already have!" Bane snapped at him. "And why should I help a double crosser and a Jedi?"

Kharjo lowered his head at this. "I should have known. You clearly don't know what it is like to have your own family turn on you like that, do you?" He said angrily. "Of course you don't, because you probably don't even care about your family," Kharjo accused viciously, starting to walk away.

Cad Bane stood in the same spot, his hat lowered as he stared down at the ground, his expression unreadable.

"I know what that's like, more than you think," He said aloud, not looking up from the ground.

Kharjo turned back around. "What was that?" He asked, confused.

Bane approached him slowly finally bringing his head back up. "It doesn't matter now," He insisted, now back to his regular tone of voice. He leaned closer to the bounty hunter, and whispered something in the feline's ear.

"I'm not doing this for either of you, just to make myself clear," He stated firmly, before backing off.

Kharjo nodded slightly in reply. "So does this mean you will help us?"

Bane nodded reluctantly in reply. "Yes, I will help you," He replied hesitantly.

"But I am not taking orders from YOU, just to make myself clear," Bane told Ahsoka firmly.

"Very well. Now follow me, I want you to meet the rest of the crew." She gestured for him to follow, as she and Kharjo started to down another hallway.

"Wait- Your crew?" Cad Bane ran ahead to catch up to them, leaving Kharjo's ship behind.

During the whole time the group had talked, they hadn't even noticed the glowing communicator, attached to wall above them.

Listening to every word they had said.

* * *

A mysterious figure in a black cloak leapt off his speeder, which he had just parked on the side of the street. His grey tail flickered from side to side as he approached the separatist ship up ahead. Count Dooku was standing outside of the ship, his emotionless, menacing, stare burning into his apprentice's armored cloak. Once the cloaked figure had reached him, he knelt down respectfully in front of his Sith Master.

"Have you dealt with the targets as we had discussed before?" Count Dooku asked in his normal deep tone.

"I apologize master, I have failed you. My brother has more allies now I am afraid, and I was not able to deal with him as I had planned before," The mysterious figure replied quietly.

Count Dooku simply gestured for him to sit up with a wave of his hand. "You have not failed me my apprentice, you will have you next chance at revenge soon enough," The Count told him deeply. "But it is the girl you must also deal with, Hanzo. You cannot truly be one with the dark side, until you kill this distraction. You know as well as I do that loved ones prevent you from doing well in your training, and must be removed," The Count continued darkly.

Hanzo seemed hesitant to answer, as if he were having second opinions on dealing with the Jedi. "Yes, master," He replied simply with a bow. "I will not fail you the next time we meet."

Count Dooku smiled evilly at this. "Very good."

Hanzo bowed one last time, before turning to walk away. "Hanzo."

His master's voice made him turn his attention back to the Count. "I have one last question from you."

"Anything Master," Hanzo responded.

"Who is this new ally you speak of?" Count Dooku asked him curiously.

"Cad Bane," Hanzo told him darkly.

Dooku lowered his head at this. "Then it is just as I have feared, Bane can no longer be trusted, working with a Jedi." Dooku insisted. "I am afraid that there is only one way we can resolve this problem, I want you to eliminate him, permanently," He ordered.

Hanzo dipped his head without hesitation. "It will be done my lord," He said eagerly, before departing from his Dark master.

He knew how right Count Dooku had been. Ahsoka had refused to go with him on that night, so she was but a mere shadow of his past that had to be eliminated. After all, she never loved him. And now he was about to make her pay. Along with Cad Bane and his brother too, of course.

* * *

**I had a slight change of plans for this chapter. I wanted to go back in time and show you guys what happened between Ahsoka and Hanzo, but I just didn't feel like it fit in with this chapter or the story. Anyone think I should add a flashback about that next chapter? PLEASE, share your opinion on whether I should do that or not. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, despite my change of plans.**

**Chapter 8 preview: Bane is introduced to Ahsoka's new, "crew," where he sees how much the youngling has changed since she left the Jedi temple. Hanzo attempts to confront them a second time, but is interrupted when an old enemy of Bane attacks the trio... (And maybe, depending on the opinions I get, I will add a scene from the past between Hanzo/Ahsoka.)**

**P.S I apologize for the huge delay lately, I haven't had the chance to work on the next chapter lateley because I am trying to finish one of the How The Legend came to be chapters. It will be another few days before I post the next chapter. (Message posted: July 14th 2014)**


	8. New Crew, New friends, and a New Jedi

**Oh my god guys, I am sooooooo sorry for the long delay! It's been what, two weeks? I really hope you guys haven't given up hope on my story, I am so sorry for the delay! Please be sure to read and REVIEW when you have the time! :D**

* * *

It hadn't taken long before Bane had reached an immense ship a hanger away, in fact quite similar to his own in a few ways. He, Kharjo, and Ahsoka stopped at the entrance to it.

"So where's this crew you were telling me about?" Bane asked doubtfully, crossing his arms.

The young Jedi clearly had no knowledge, nor experience of leading other bounty hunters, so he wouldn't be surprised to hear that the mercenaries didn't approve of her as their leader.

"They're right inside, see for yourself sleemo," Ahsoka insisted, gesturing toward the door.

With a shrug, Bane continued through the automatic door, followed by his companions. His was surprised at what he saw.

Inside were a total of three bounty hunters. One commando droid bounty hunter leaned against the wall of the ship, sharpening his two sided vibrosword, which looked like it had been stitched together from power tools and duct tape. He seemed to pay deadly attention to Bane's presence, as if he were looking for a reason to attack him. Bane glared back in return. The other two were sitting across from Bane, one was a human with a sniper rifle, and the other was hidden by a strangely familiar hat… He knew that circular, metal hat could only belong to one person… Embo. And sure enough, Embo looked up from the ground, acknowledging Bane's presence with a nod. Bane nodded back in return, as a show of respect.

Embo was practically the only bounty hunter that Bane had respected, but now he felt he was losing respect, seeing him with a foolish Jedi. Besides, why would some experienced, honor bound, cold bounty hunter like Embo, work with such a young, arrogant Jedi like Ahsoka? Bane figured he must have had a good reason.

"Ah, hey there sweetheart, we were wondering when you'd be back," The human said with a smug expression on his face, sitting up from the chair.

Ahsoka glared back in return. "Dengar, you know I don't like it when you call me that," she snapped.

"Whatever, who's the new guy?" Dengar asked curiously, his sniper rifle propped on his shoulder.

Embo sat up beside him, his eyes meeting Bane's.

"This is-"

"I think I am perfectly capable of introducing myself, youngling," Bane interrupted, glaring at the young Jedi.

Ahsoka glared back briefly, but just shrugged in reply. "By all means, please do so," she said with a cold edge to her voice.

"Cad Bane," Bane said firmly.

"Bane eh? Never heard of you before, mate," Dengar remarked.

"No, no you wouldn't have, or you'd either be dead, or on my current hit list," Bane replied darkly, lowering his hat.

Dengar started to back away slowly. "Uh….. o- kay?" he replied uneasily, disappearing into the front of the ship.

"And I think you know who this is."

Ahsoka gestured to the large, Kyuzo bounty hunter, who simply exchanged nods with Bane.

They moved on to the 3rd bounty hunter, who Kharjo was standing beside. The droid sat up immediately as Bane approached, his blade held in a cautious stance. Kharjo stepped in front of the commando droid.

"Easy Topside, he is no threat to us," he said, making the droid calmly lower his vibrosword.

"Don't be so sure," Bane grumbled.

"Anyhow, this is Topside, a friend of Kharjo's," Ahsoka told him, gesturing to the large droid.

Now that Bane was up close, he now realized how enormous the droid looked compared to him, if not, taller than Highsinger. This commando droid was clearly much taller than his other fellow model, and more dangerous.

"How did he get so big?" Bane asked curiously, gazing at the wrist blaster on one of the droid's arms.

"We just added a few modifications, and he ended up getting quite large from them," Kharjo explained.

"Topside uses a Rotary cannon, unlike his fellow brothers, and is able to convert any ammunition to the kind you desire. He even has an exoskeleton I added, allowing him to withstand much force, even the blast of a thermal detonator stuck to him." Kharjo informed him.

"Hmmmmm….. A personal butler AND suicide droid eh? I could use of those," Bane said with a smirk, making Topside's sensors tingle with alarm.

"Touch me, and you die, life form," a deep robotic voice threatened.

"Oh wait, I already have one," Bane added with a teasing grin, making Topside glare at him.

Kharjo quickly broke the tension between them. "That's enough, Bane," he snapped sharply.

"So anyway, that's the crew," Ahsoka finished, clearly wanted to stop the argument.

"What do you all plan on doing next?" Bane asked.

"We plan on stocking on supplies at the nearest outpost, then we are going to search for some leads on Hanzo," she replied bluntly.

Bane wasn't impressed at her plan. "Pfff, that's your plan? Sloppy," Bane declared.

"What? You got a better idea, Sleemo?" Ahsoka demanded.

Bane stayed quiet.

"That's what I thought," she spat, not waiting for a response before walking away.

"What happened to her?" Bane wondered with surprise.

Even for someone like Tano, she was never this serious and easily angered. Bane knew that for a fact, though he couldn't help admiring the "New Tano." At the same time, he couldn't care less. She was still a Jedi, and a little thorn in his side no matter what side she was on.

Kharjo settled into a seat beside Topside, just as Dengar entered the room.

"We're just taking off. Bane, you may want to take a seat," Kharjo recommended.

Cad Bane and Embo settled into seats beside Kharjo, and Dengar sat down beside Topside. A small rumbling sounded later, signaling that the ship was starting to take off.

"Where exactly do we plan on landing at next?" Bane asked Kharjo.

"You heard the boss as well as I did, nearest planet," Kharjo replied with a shrug.

"Yeah smooth," Bane muttered under his breath.

Suddenly, Dengar spoke up from beside them.

"She ain't nearly bad as you think. She's actually pretty good at this, planning thing," Dengar insisted, rubbing his sniper rifle favorably.

"How long have you three been working with her exactly?" Bane asked over another rumble of the ship.

"Well, "Mr. Whiskers" here has been working with that Jedi for about 3 months, and Embo and I have only been working with her for about 2 months." Dengar explained.

Kharjo glared at Dengar for calling him, "Mr. Whiskers."

"Really Dengar?"

"What?" Dengar asked innocently, "The name fits you perfectly don't you think?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because that's not my name!"

"I think it is."

Embo sighed at the scene, doing a frustrated face palm.

"Wa ki do sho up akady?" (Will you fools both shut up already?) Embo asked.

"See? Even Embo agrees that is your name!" Dengar said, not even knowing a word Embo actually said.

Embo did another face palm. "I tyle mi jabo….." (I hate my job…) he muttered under his breath.

Bane couldn't help agreeing with the bounty hunter. This was going to be a LONG, ride.

* * *

**A few hours later…**

Bane's eyelids shot open at the sound of a sudden blast.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Kharjo's voice sounded from the front of the ship.

Cad Bane ripped of the belt keeping him strapped into the seat, only to find himself tumble forward into the wall headfirst. Groaning with pain, he sat up from the ground. Clutching his hurt forehead with one hand, he stumbled into the pilot room where the others were all at.

"Who is attacking us?!" Bane demanded, gazing out the windshield.

"It's him, Hanzo!" Kharjo told him, eye to eye.

"Topside! Get on that turret and start gunning him down!" Kharjo ordered. With a more determined look on his face, he said, "I'm not letting him get away a second time."

Topside set his Z6 Rottary cannon on the ground, before hopping into the turret bubble below him.

That's when Cad Bane caught sight of the ship: Count Dooku's starfighter.

"I thought you said that was Hanzo in there!" Bane yelled over the shooting.

"He is!" Kharjo shouted back.

Topside unloaded on the starfighter with twin blaster cannons, but it whizzed harmlessly out of the way, firing back at him repeatedly with laser cannons of his own. Ahsoka gave one of the grips a hard tug, narrowly dodging a green laser from Hanzo.

Embo tossed his metal hat aside before manning the second cannon on the left, just as Hanzo whizzed into view. Embo's brow formed a determined look, as he started firing at the starfighter. The fighter attempted to whiz to the right, only to take a few of Embo's laser bolts to the right wing. Light grey smoke started to drift from the damaged wing, as the ship turned its cannons on Embo. He widened his eyes with surprise, before leaping out of the turret, just as a laser hit the second turret, blowing the gun to pieces. The impact of the blast sent Bane and Kharjo flying into the wall, before Ahsoka managed to rebalance them.

"The left cannon is useless!" Dengar shouted to her.

With a frustrated sigh, Bane sat up from the ground, rubbing dirt off him.

"Move over youngling!" Bane ordered Ahsoka.

"What!? I can pilot this thing just as well as you can, Sleemo!" Ahsoka insisted.

Bane grabbed her by the arm.

"Do you want to lose that second cannon, girl?" Bane demanded through clenched teeth. "Do you want to kill us all?" he added viciously.

Reluctantly, Ahsoka finally gave in, allowing Bane to pilot the ship himself.

"Are the hyperspeed boosters still intact?" Bane shouted.

Kharjo shook his head gravely in reply.

Topsides robotic voice sounded from the gunner's cockpit. "The second turret has been deactivated!"

Bane did a facepalm at the situation, but quickly regained focus as Hanzo's ship attempted to blow them out of the sky again.

Topside's sensors seemed to take in the whole situation, watching his friends and allies panic. He picked up his Z6 Rottary cannon and walked over the exit of the ship. Kharjo and Dengar were the first ones to notice.

"TOPSIDE! What are you doing?" Kharjo asked, clearly alarmed.

Topside put out one of his arms.

"Stay back!" He warned.

Turning back around, he opened the ramp of the ship, closing the pilot's doors behind him so that way his friends would have oxygen. With one bold step, he deeply said, "I'll be bach."

He activated his magnetics, attaching himself to the outside of the ship, his Rottary cannon ready. The ramp closed behind him, as he stepped onto the top of the ship. His Rottary cannon started to spin, just as Hanzo's ship appeared above him. A string a laser bolts bursted out from the Rottary cannon before the ship could react. He focused his fire mainly on the turrets, managing to successfully knock one of them away. The second turret fired a laser at him, which Topside bended backwards flexibly, barely dodging the projectile before he resumed his attack. Kharjo and everyone else watched with amazement.

"That's why I added magnetics," Kharjo said with a wink.

Bane moved the ship to a hard right, dodging a stream of laser bolts from another turret and allowing Topside to get a different angle on the ship. Topside walked forward relentlessly, firing recklessly at the ship's hyperspeed engines. It only took a few more minutes before Hanzo started to get the message, as his ship started to turn around.

"Topside! Do not let him get away!" Kharjo's commanding voice sounded from his communicator.

Topside continued to lay down heavy fire on the engines, as a high pitched whining sound started to emit from the engine, signaling that he was about to go into hyperspace. Just when the engines were at the verge of destruction, Count Dooku's ship burst across space, gone in a flash. Topside lowered his overheated Rottary cannon, as it spinned to a stop.

* * *

"I can't believe it! He got away again!" Kharjo said with disbelief, pacing back and forth around the room furiously.

"Calm down cat, he's not going anywhere," Bane insisted, "I managed to track his position when he went into hyperspeed. Now we can see him wherever he tries to go," Bane explained.

"That doesn't change the fact that he is still alive!" Kharjo protested, starting to shout.

Ahsoka immediately stepped into the argument.

"He doesn't have to die!" She shot back, enraged. "Why do you want him dead so badly? There is another way to do this!" She insisted.

"What? Just what do you propose we say, that will make him stop?!" Kharjo demanded, his fur bristling.

"We will find something! There has to be some kind of humanity left in him!" Ahsoka insisted.

"Why do you want him alive so badly Ahsoka? Just what happened between you and Hanzo that made you care about him so much?" Kharjo asked, more calmly this time.

Ahsoka stared into space, as if stuck in her thoughts...

* * *

**6 years ago at the Jedi Temple…. **

Hanzo appeared in the doorway of Ahsoka's bedroom, crouched down stealthily so that way the clone patrols couldn't hear him. Ahsoka was sleeping atop of the covers, turned away from him. He could hear the sound of heavy footsteps behind him, so he crept behind the corner of the wall, just as a clone trooper passed by.

"Psst, Ahsoka!" Hanzo whispered loudly, trying not to make too much noise.

When he didn't get a reply, he tried again. "Ahsoka!"

This time, her body slightly twitched, before she turned around, face to face with Hanzo. Her expression immediately turned alarmed when you saw who it was.

"Hanzo, what are you doing in here?" Ahsoka whispered frantically. "The master's would kill you if they saw us together in my room, let alone at night!"

"I know, I know, but I just had to see you tonight," Hanzo replied with smile.

Ahsoka sat up from the bed, and stealthily locked the automatic door, before turning back around.

"What is it?" She asked, this time in a normal voice. "Are you alright?"

"Ahsoka…. I have been thinking about this for a long, and I don't know how else to tell you this. I'm leaving." Kharjo sounded nervous, but unhappy at the same time.

**"**What? What do you mean leaving?" Ahsoka asked, starting to become alarmed. Hanzo looked her in the eye.

"Ahsoka, this isn't my place, I don't belong here. The Jedi aren't who I am meant to be with. I- I just can't stay here anymore," Hanzo stuttered, looking down at the ground shamefully.

** "**But that doesn't make any sense!" Ahsoka protested, starting to become upset. "You can't leave! Your one of the only friends I have! What reason would you have to leave?!" Tears were starting to appear in her eyes.

"It's you Ahsoka."

Ahsoka looked up at him, slightly surprised. "What- what do you mean?" She asked.

"I- It's how I feel about you. Ever sense you joined the order, I couldn't stop thinking about you- Ahsoka…... I love you," Hanzo finally admitted, gazing at her with affection.

The truth hurt Ahsoka even more than it did before, as a knot appeared in her stomach.

"Do you feel the same way about me?" Hanzo asked, wiping away a tear.

"Y- I do," Ahsoka replied joyfully.

Hanzo grinned lightly at this.

"Then come with me my love. We can go off together, somewhere our masters cannot stop us from loving each other. Just you and me, no one else."

"Hanzo, I- I want to… but I can't," Ahsoka cried.

Hanzo's expression changed to sadness, as he gazed down at the ground.

"I feel the same way about you, but- This temple is the only home I know, with the only family I know….. and I can't leave it, I'm sorry," Ahsoka explained with a sniffle.

Suddenly, Hanzo launched himself forward, kissing her full on the mouth. Hanzo wrapped his arms around her waist, continuing to kiss her in such a passion. And before she knew it…. She found herself kissing him as well, her arms wrapped around his neck. She found herself not caring if it was against the will of the order.

About five minutes later, (Of a makeout section) Hanzo finally released her, smiling softly. Their eyes meet, the moment where Ahsoka realized how she felt about him.

"I love you Hanzo," she whispered.

Hanzo gave her another kiss.

"I will come back for you my love, I promise you….."

Those were the last words she heard from him, before Hanzo disappeared into the night.

* * *

"I- I never realized that had happened to you," Kharjo admitted.

Cad Bane hadn't even listened to half of the story, clearly not interested.

"I never saw Hanzo again after that," Ahsoka finished. "For two years, I waited every night for him, but he never came."

"I'm sorry then, I hadn't realized Hanzo meant that much to you," Kharjo said.

Embo, Dengar and Topside just waited patiently by the door, also uninterested.

"And here I thought she didn't have a boyfriend," Dengar muttered discouragingly, walking into the back of the ship, followed by Topside.

Ahsoka simply nodded in reply.

"It's fine, but I think we should keep moving, we have things to do," she insisted.

Bane rolled his eyes as they both walked out the door.

"Finally! No more of that, "touchy, feely," crap," he muttered, following them out the door.

When Embo was the last one left in the room, he pressed a button on his wrist communicator. Looking around to make sure no one was watching him, he finally started to talk.

"Acheliches alemp, fali, Bane is salim adiv," (Assassination attempt, failed, Bane is still alive) Embo said into his communicator.

"No matter, Bane will not survive for long. Continue to work alongside him, but eliminate the target when order 42 is given," A low voice croaked in reply.

With a nod, Embo turned off the communicator, before walking into the back of the ship casually.

* * *

**Chapter 8! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and PLEASE be sure to post a REVIEW! (Sorry, don't really have much else to say :P)**

**Chapter 9 preview: Bane and his new crew arrive at the hideout of Hondo Ohnaka at Florum, where they intend to resupply an get back on course. However... Embo has other ideas. (And the Republic)**


	9. A visit to Florum

**Finally! Chapter 9! Hope i didn't keep you guys waiting too long, but you get it, two stories and all. But anyway, I had a little bit of a tough time trying to write the weequay's pirate lifestyle in this, but I think I did okay on that. ****PLEASE share your thoughts and review!**

* * *

"Time to move people!" Ahsoka announced as the ship came to a landing on Florum's yellowish surface.

Bane reluctantly sat up from his seat, clutching his persuader twin pistols, as Embo did the same. Bane looked to his right to see Dengar occupying the seat next to him, snoring lightly. Glaring at the sight of him, Bane hit him sharply in the leg with the tip of his boot, making Dengar jolt awake alarmingly.

"Argh! Bane, come on mate! Can't a man get some well needed rest once in a while?" He said angrily, rubbing his hurt foot.

Bane stared back at him with amusement. "Time to go," he simply said, before walking away.

Dengar picked up his sniper rifle propped against the wall, before sitting up from his seat, glaring after Bane.

Kharjo and Topside joined the group, Topside carrying a large metal box with both of his arms.

"Do you require any assistance with that my friend?" Kharjo asked Topside, clearly concerned for the robot.

Bane scoffed at the question, shaking his head with disapproval. "Like machines need our help," Bane muttered sarcastically to himself.

Topside gave him a simple nod in reply, continuing toward the door. Bane fast walked up beside Kharjo, his hat lowered.

"What's in the crate?" He murmured.

Kharjo glanced in the direction of the metal crate Topside was carrying.

"A gift for Hondo. You see, we have been here before, twice now. And now that we are coming more often, Ahsoka has decided to bribe them now and then, to be sure that we are treated well by the pirates as long as we stay in Florum," Kharjo explained.

Bane nodded in reply, not needing to ask any more questions. Ahsoka halted the group at the exit, once everyone had arrived there.

"I need someone to stay guard at the ship while we are gone, we can't risk the pirates trying anything as long as our ship is here, so who's going to stay?" She asked aloud.

At the exact moment she asked, Embo immediately walked up to face her, almost eagerly. Ahsoka didn't seem surprised at all, as if she had expected him to accept, or maybe she knew that he had done this many times before. Either way, Bane was starting to lose respect for Embo again, spite his willingness to help the Jedi. "She must be paying him really well," Bane guessed, though his instincts told him otherwise.

Embo had other reasons to be staying here, he just didn't know what exactly what….

Bane's eyes caught sight of Embo staring at him, almost coldly, until Embo quickly averted his eyes, clearly not wanting him to have seen that. Bane just shook his head, trying to wear off the gaze as he continued onward. The ramp of the ship slowly started to extend outward, as blindly sunlight started to creep in. Once the ramp was fully open, Bane lowered his hat to keep the sun out of his eyes, as he and the others casually made their way out of the ship.

Once they were out of sight, Embo closed the ramp with one hand, his other clutching his bowcaster. Turning back around, Embo put his comlink to his ear for further instructions.

"I am nazi akaze, wahz shedo I do nagi?" (I am now alone, what shall I do next?) Embo asked silently.

"Sabotage the ship, Bane cannot escape alive. After you are done with this, wait for the order to be given, then….. deal with him," The contractor told him.

Embo nodded, before shutting off his communicator once more.

Turning back around, he knew exactly where to start….

* * *

As Bane made his way outside, he wasn't surprised to see the wreck of pirate trading posts that had always been there. Trading posts.

It was always the trading posts that those dirty pirates favored. They were the main places that they seemed to flock at, supplying weapons, missiles, food, valuables, the works. Bane knew all this for a fact, considering he had worked for Honda once, though he despised the man overall. In fact, he wasn't any man to him at all. Just a stubborn old coward, hiding behind his famous grins, and one way deals, that was all Bane thought of him. But what would you expect from criminals like him? When Bane thought about it, he and Hondo were similar in a way, they both wanted the same thing, credits.

As they continued through the abandoned looking outposts Bane started to see them come to life, as weequay pirates slowly emerged from the shadows of the outposts, their weapons all trained on the mysterious visitors.

"Not another step Jedi!" One of the pirates in front growled challengingly, readying his customized blaster rifle on them.

Ahsoka simply rose a hand calmly in reply. "I have not come to cause trouble! I only come here to resupply," she insisted, "Then we will be on our way."

"Pfft, yeah right, get out of here Jedi! We don't need your kind stinking up our camp!" The pirate retorted carelessly.

Ahsoka opened her mouth to protest, when a rough voice sounded from one of the outposts.

"Lower your weapon Turk! They are not here to cause trouble, at least I hope not."

The pirate called, "Turk," just reluctantly nodded, lowering his weapon along with the other pirates.

Bane knew that friendly tone of voice anywhere. It could only belong to one pirate…. Hondo Ohnaka.

Sure enough, the big man himself emerged from a nearby trading post, hands behind his back respectively, as other armed guards accompanied his sides. He wore the same Wroonian Overcoat like he usually did, along with his biker goggles and black boots. The only that seemed to stand out, was the smoking cigar perched on his lower lip. He smiled lightly at the sight of Ahsoka, approaching the group casually. Suddenly, his expression changed to a frown for some reason.

"Down Pilf! Leave the man be!" He snapped.

Bane hadn't even noticed the red Kowahian monkey lizard, trying to reach into his left pocket. Pilf gave a small growl of protest, but scurried back to Hondo, perching himself on his shoulder obediently.

With a laugh, Hondo said, "I apologize for the interruption, Pilf likes to check the visitors for shiny things that he likes, don't you boy?" He said, scratching the money admiringly under his chin.

Pilf chattered rapidly, followed by loud, ugly laughter. Hondo chuckled at this, turning his attention back to the group of visitors.

"Now young Jedi, would you like to tell me what you are doing on Florum again?" He asked Ahsoka curiously.

Bane couldn't detect any signs of lying, or anger in his tone of voice, so he decided to leave them be.

"We have simply come to resupply, and then we shall be on our way, nothing else," she insisted, just as Topside placed the crate at his feet. "We even decided to drop you a gift, for reassurance that you, or your men don't try anything funny around our ship."

After Hondo and a few of his men examine d the package, Hondo chuckled again.

"I'm not even going to ask how a little Jedi such as yourself managed to obtain these," he said flatly.

Hondo gestured for them to follow a moment later. "Come then, I think you have earned your stay."

Pilf perched himself on Bane's shoulder again as they walked, chattering curiously, and staring at him wide eyed. Bane glared back at the Kowahian monkey, meeting his eyes.

"What are you looking at, lizard?" He asked harshly.

Pilf simply snorted crossly in reply, and scrambled off him, scampering ahead of the group to who knows where.

Honda and Ahsoka walked side by side casually, while the rest of the group followed from behind. A few moments later, when they had gone deeper into the pirate's camp, the group had soon reached a small fight happening inside a ring of cheering pirates. From what Bane could see, there was a larger, more muscular weequay pirate, savagely beating up a smaller one, who tried his best to guard his face from the heavy blows. The pirate bystanders started to cheer wildly, as he picked up the smaller weequay pirate by the legs, and spun him around repeatedly, again and again, and again, until he was tossed into a group of crates outside of the ring. Some of the pirates starting laughing hysterically at this, while Ahsoka just frowned with disapproval at the events happening in the ring.

Not far from Cad Bane, he could see Pilf, stealing a gleaming ring with a gem out of a pirate's pocket, who just happened to be playing chess with his buddies at the wrong moment. He scampered back onto Hondo's shoulder, chattering excitedly about what he had, "found."

Hondo laughed lightly, accepting the gleaming ring. "Quite the little treasure hunter isn't he?"

Bane rolled his eyes at the way he treated his pet, like it was the most important thing that mattered in the universe. He and Pilf had actually gone a long way back, when Bane had worked for Hondo a few years back. He had somehow stolen Bane's hat, TWICE, and Bane had to chase him just to get it back, a very embarrassing moment for him at the time. Ever sense then, he had been at odds with Pilf, and still was at the moment.

And he made sure to hold on to his hat every time he came back there of course….

* * *

**Meanwhile, back at the Criminal Underworld…..**

"Rex, are you sure this is the right ship?" Anakin pressed, for the 3rd time.

"Yes sir," The Captain confirmed, "This is the one that we managed to track from Tatooine, and apparently, the last one to contain Bane in it. We have found traces of fur, signaling that the feline may still be accompanying him."

As Rex continued to explain his report, Obi Wan examined the lightsaber slashes made on the assassin droids.

He frowned once he noticed the yellow glare on the slashes, showing a slight greenish color in them.

"Why do these slashes seem so familiar?" he found himself wondering.

They seemed to be delivered in a reverse grip form, from the direction and curve of the blade marks. And Obi Wan only knew one Jedi that held lightsabers in that way.

"So who could have possibly killed this droids than?" Anakin demanded, just as Obi wan approached the two.

"Rex, can I please have a moment with my former apprentice, please?" Obi wan interrupted.

The Captain nodded respectively in reply. "As you wish Commander."

Once he was gone, Kenobi started to explain the situation. "Anakin, I think I may have an idea who had eliminated those droids, but I don't think you will believe me…." He started, reluctant to reveal his thoughts.

"Who?" Anakin immediately asked.

He didn't answer right away, until he looked his apprentice back in the eye. "It's her Anakin, Ahsoka."

Anakin seemed to slowly turn to stone at the answer, his eyes widening with disbelief. He put his face in his hands, clearly not wanting to believe him.

"No…. It can't be her. Ahsoka would never work with someone like Cad Bane….. we hunted him together!" Anakin insisted.

"Anakin, I am not implying that she is WORKING with him!" Kenobi assured him, "But we do have to consider all possibilities. However, the main theory I have, based on the evidence, is that she is currently hunting Bane, and is still alive," He explained more calmly.

The explanation seemed to put Anakin's mind at ease, though he still looked worried.

"Do not worry Anakin, I'm sure Ahsoka can handle herself just find. You taught her quite well, after all," Kenobi insisted with a chuckle.

Anakin managed to smile a little at this. "I try my best, Master."

Their conversation was interrupted by Captain Rex, who had just rushed in on the two Jedi. Though they couldn't read his expression through his helmet, Anakin could tell very well that Rex had something important to tell them.

"Commander, Commander! We have something!" Rex shouted, panting lightly.

"What is it, Rex?" Anakin asked.

"We think we may have found Bane! Our scanners had detected a ship entering Florum's atmosphere almost an hour ago," Rex quickly explained.

Obi Wan stole a glance back at his former apprentice. "I suppose it's a start, don't you think?"

Anakin nodded in acknowledgement. "I believe so."

Turning back to the clones around the landing pad, he said, "Alright men, pack it up! We have a bounty hunter to catch, let's go!"

The other clones started back to the Gunships that they had landed on the sides, while others packed up their supplies.

* * *

"So Hondo, if you don't mind me asking, where exactly are we going?" Ahsoka asked curiously, as they walked.

"I suppose there is no reason to hide it as this point, eh?" Hondo replied, starting to admit something.

They walked into a small elevator together, full of holes and was very rusty from constant use over the years. They started to ascend upward very slowly, right after Hondo pressed a button on the control panel.

"You are not the only bounty hunters here," he admitted. "There is one here, who I think would very much like to meet you all…. You in particular."

Bane seemed surprise, when Hondo looked back at him. "Huh? Do you mean me?" Bane asked, pointing to himself.

"Yes, she has mentioned you before….. Quite a few times in fact. Said you two had worked a few missions together. But I must admit, quite a dangerous woman that one," Hondo said with a nervous laugh.

Bane started to feel curious, at just who this bounty hunter was, though he felt he knew exactly who she was.

"No….. it couldn't be her…." Bane started to think, just as the elevator door opened. "Oh no…..."

And who did they see, inside this room?

Feet propped up on desk, chalk white hands holding a blaster, Antenna stuck out of top of head. Bane knew exactly who this cruel, pale woman was, just by looking at her….

"Hello, Bane." Aurra Sing said with a grin.

* * *

**Another Cliffhanger! :P Hope you are enjoying the story so far! Things start to heat up and turn dark because of Embo's betrayal, so you can expect things to quickly change because of him! **

**Chapter 10 preview: Bane gets an intriguing proposal from his old flame while visiting on Florum. Meanwhile, Embo gets to work on Sabotaging the group's ship, trying to make it look like an accident, without any of the group members knowing his true intentions! But his attempt is foiled, when the Republic attempts to investigate the planet in search for Bane, resulting in a battle!**

**Be sure to leave a review while you guys are at it! ;D**


	10. Too good to be true

**Alright, I don't think I have to explain why the chapter took so long to create, but still, sorry about the delay. Hope you enjoy the chapter! :)**

**I will add the battle scene next chapter, in case you guys were wondering why it wasn't on here at the moment. **

* * *

"Fancy seeing you here, Sing," Bane replied with a smirk.

"Indeed," Aurra agreed. "I'm surprised to see that you are still good as new. Would've thought the republic had captured and had you killed by now," she teased him.

"Yeah, don't you wish," Bane grumbled.

"And still charming as ever I see," Aurra added with a grin.

"Enough Sing, is there something you want from me?" Bane asked impatiently.

She pretended to look offended for a split second in reply. "Now, is that any way to treat a good, "friend?" Aurra said.

The way she said, friend, made Bane flinch and clinch his teeth in anger, as if she shouldn't have brought that up.

"We're done Aurra, I thought I had already made myself clear after that job at the senate," he said sternly.

Aurra took her feet off of the desk and then placed the blaster pistol in one of her holsters.

Kharjo had been listening to the whole conversation meanwhile. "I'm sorry, but you two, friends?" He tried his best to stop himself from laughing.

Aurra and Bane immediately turned their heads in his direction.

"SHUT UP!" They both shouted at him at the same time.

Kharjo's ears lowered at this, as he smiled nervously. "Uh- sorry?"

"I apologize for the interruption, maybe we shall wait outside while you two….. catch up?" Hondo offered.

Aurra nodded in his direction, making the group leave the room. With that, Aurra took a glance in Bane's direction again, putting a hand on her hip, bending her body to the side. That was the part of Aurra's body language that Bane knew usually meant that she was getting serious. But other than the body language… he knew a lot more about this cruel woman then that.

"Anyway, I don't want anything from you Caddie." Aurra walked over to the clear windows, gazing out them. "But, I do want to offer you something….."

Her proposal caught Bane's interest. "

What kind of offer exactly?" Bane asked curiously, biting his lower lip.

"What kind of offer?" Aurra repeated, as if thinking he should've already known the answer, "It's a gift of course…. One that I think you may find quite useful. In fact, I once heard an interesting story, that a certain Duros lost their ship…. And that certain Duros really wanted it back," she finished with that sly smile of hers.

Bane glared at her in response.

"Stop patronizing me, what about my ship?" Bane snapped. "Do you know where it is or not?"

"I don't just know where it is, Bane, I have it." Aurra told him.

At first, Bane thought she was bluffing. But he could tell very well when Sing was lying. And right now, she clearly wasn't.

"Wait- YOU, have my ship?" Bane repeated, slightly surprised.

Aurra let out a laugh at seeing his expression. "Yes, I have your ship. Don't tell me you didn't know that those bounty hunters worked for me?"

"Are they still here? Where is that Lizard and that horse girl? I want to teach those two a little lesson about trust!" Bane growled angrily.

"Who, Bossk? He and his girlfriend took off, right after leaving me, "a gift." Aurra explained.

"When you say gift, you mean my ship, correct?" Bane asked.

She nodded simply in reply. Aurra walked over to a small machine with an empty metal cup, returning to Bane with a drink.

"Ale?" she offered.

"No thanks, I'm good," Bane replied roughly, now chewing on a toothpick.

After Aurra finished her drink and tossed the cup aside, they continued their conversation.

"I would like to talk about getting my ship back now," Bane insisted, believing she would try to put up a fight for it.

Cad Bane knew for a fact, that a woman like Aurra wouldn't let anything as valuable as his ship without a price, so he would have to be prepared for anything curves she attempted to throw at him.

"By all means, take it. Take it as a, "Generous gift from little old me." Aurra said with amusement.

As fate would have it, Bane didn't buy a word of it. "Does she really think I'm going fall for this?" Bane thought.

"Sing, if I know you at all, you wouldn't let me take this ship without me giving you something in return. Why don't you just cut to the catch, hmmm?" Bane insisted.

"Catch? There is no catch, Bane," Aurra replied.

"Besides, why would I want to double cross you….. When we used to be so much closer in the past?" Aurra asked slyly, getting too close for Bane's comfort.

Bane glared back at her briefly, taking a step back from Aurra.

He didn't like the fact that she was giving it away for free, which was certainly not Aurra's style, in his experience. But, when he thought about it….. that ship was the whole reason he was stuck on this rock….. with a Jedi. If he were able to obtain the ship now, there would be no other reason for him to work for the Jedi….. no other reason for him to hang around these pirates on this godforsaken planet. So unfortunately, Cad Bane knew which option he would be going with.

"I'll take it," Bane reluctantly replied. "But you better not have done anything to it, Sing. You know how I feel about my ship being screwed around with," Bane added sharply.

"Relax Bane, I didn't do anything to your ship. See for yourself, it's on the landing pad behind this base," Aurra insisted, tossing him a keycard. "That will give you access to the pads. Whenever you are ready, just head through the gates, your ship is on the far right hand side."

"I think I'm capable of knowing what my own ship looks like," Bane snapped.

With a laugh, Aurra said, "Whatever you say, Caddie. Just do me a favor and try not to get yourself killed while you're playing outside."

"Yeah, very funny Sing," he muttered, as he exited the room.

He wasn't surprised to see that the group had left the hallway just outside the door. But he had a pretty good idea where they were at the moment. The one place any bounty hunter or criminal would go, the bar.

After a brief walk down the hallway,when Bane had almost reached the elevator, he noticed a weequay pirate standing guard at the other end of the hallway with a sniper rifle.

"Hey buddy!" the pirate turned his head at the sound of Cad Bane's voice. "Do you know which floor the bar is?" Bane asked.

The pirate nodded in reply. "On the first floor, door to the far left of the main entrance, can't miss it. Pretty much wherever you here loud music."

Bane nodded back, before continuing into the elevator.

* * *

A beeping sounded from Embo's communicator, interrupting his current espionage mission. He climbed out of the ventilation shaft of the ship, setting down the clump of torn wires. "Yah kista?" (Yes master?) Embo asked. "I must ask that you cease your current capture operation for the moment. There is another task I have for you. The republic are going to arrive soon, and you need to cut off, ALL, of Bane's escape routes, when they do," the contractor told him deeply. "My apprentice will arrive shortly to deal with the girl and the others, while you deal with Bane. But there is one last ship that I need you have to sabotage…" Embo narrowed his eyes curiously at the proposal. "Wah akaze ayah de laz?" (What exactly is this last ship?) Embo asked quietly.

* * *

After Bane had stopped by the cantina for a drink, he decided to continue forward to his ship. Tano or anyone else couldn't know that he knew about his ship. He wanted to leave this planet as soon as possible.

After walking through a few metal hallways, Bane soon came to the large, bronze gate that Aurra Sing had told him about. The bronze gate seemed to rise at least 20 feet above Bane, a hulking giant compared to him. The small key card holder blinked red in the pitch black darkness, allowing Bane to reach it easily. He silently tiptoed to the holder, and gave it a quick swipe, causing the gate to slowly open. Dust and sand fell from it, as the gate groaned and moaned opened.

Luckily, the sun hadn't hit Bane like he had expected it to. Instead, it was rather shady outside, meaning the building was blocking the sun from his view. As Cad Bane stepped outside, he could start to see the many ships around the area, no surprise to him. They were mostly pirate or sand cruisers, others were old speeder bikes that seemed to age years, maybe even decades. The place that Aurra had called a, "Landing pad," looked more like a junk yard.

And sure enough, parked on the far left corner, was Bane's ship, Vengeance. As he started to get a closer look at it, he was happy to see that it looked like it was still in good condition. But, one very strange thing stood out from the rest….. one that was alarming to Bane.

The ramp was open.

Bane knew for a fact that the ramp would never be open unless someone was inside….. or unless Bossk was stupid enough to leave it open, which Bane doubted. Whoever was inside had a lot of nerve to be snooping around in his ship, let alone CAD BANE's ship!

"Probably just a pirate scavenger," Bane guessed.

That seemed just about the purpose of every ship in this so called, "landing pad."

He crept forward silently, taking a few cautious steps up the metal ramp. The Duros reached for one of his trusty sidearms and set it to kill. Now approaching the automatic door, Bane wasn't surprised when it hadn't opened. The door was opened only by voice recognition, Bane's voice otherwise. But however did a scruffy PIRATE, pass by his cleverly placed voice modulator. Bane felt spurious about this as he slowly slid the door open.

Hearing a distant clang, Bane readied his sidearm for the worst, as he turned the corner leading the pilot's room. And what Cad Bane saw wasn't any pirate.

It was Embo.

Embo widened his eyes with surprise at the sight of Bane, clearly not expecting him. Lucky for Bane, he wasn't armed, though he was wearing that hat of his.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in," Bane said with a grin.

With a more serious look on his face, Bane said, "You want to tell me what you are doing in my ship, big man?"

Embo's gaze seemed to stare right into Bane's coldly.

"I kida knoa it wazi yah's." (I didn't know it was yours) Embo stupidly said, not being able to think of anything else.

Bane knew right away he was lying. He was clearly hiding something.

Embo started to slowly reach for his bowcaster behind him, still staring at Bane coldly.

Bane smiled at his explanation, clearly finding it amusing. "You know as well as I do that is a lie."

His expression changed to a glare, when the Kyuzo hadn't answered.

"Duna ta to kitta ma Bane, it weh okana jakad the tid radesa qua," (Don't try to shoot me Bane, it will only end the fun pretty quick.) Embo said, amusement glittering in his yellow eyes.

The cold words sent a chill down Bane's spine. Was he threatening Bane, or was he simply just joking? The possibilities seemed to push Bane's finger toward the trigger, his teeth gritted.

But a voice interrupted the quarrel between them. "Is there a probably here boys?"

Bane immediately lowered his weapon, as he turned to see Aurra Sing, staring at them both. Embo and Bane glared at each other one last time.

"No," they both said at the same time.

"At least I hope not," Bane muttered in Embo's direction.

"Alright then. If you two are done pointing weapons at each other, I was wondering if you two would like to visit the cantina one last time, before you leave. Your little pose plans on leaving in a little bit," she explained, hands on her hips again.

Bane hesitated, but decided to accept the invitation. After all, one drink before he left couldn't hurt.

Closing the ramp behind him, and putting the ramp on lockdown, Bane started toward the main Building with Aurra.

This time, Bane was sure that Embo was hiding something. His behavior was starting to get on his nerves, literally. He wasn't sure what to make of Embo's little upbeat comment. "Maybe it was nothing," Bane considered. After all, Embo was competitive at time. But the thought was immediately pushed aside. There were too many suspicious factors that he had seen firsthand. The result was always the same in his mind.

Embo was plotting against them. Somehow, someway. And Bane was going to find out how.

* * *

**Uh-oh. Looks like Bane's in a bit of a pickle here! You can expect there to be a lot of tension/angst between them both from here on out. And yes, the chapters will be more darker too. Yes, there will be a battle scene between them, just not now! (The battle between them is kinda the reason for the title of this fanfic :P)**

**PLZ BE SURE TO LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Chapter 11 preview: The republic and Jedi arrive on Florum, resulting in a battle against the bounty hunter pose. However, Ahsoka, not being able to fight her former friends and allies, flees from the battle, leaving the bounty hunters to seemingly fight for their lives!**


End file.
